My Math Teacher (Kakasaku)
by bakashiboy
Summary: " kau yang tiba -tiba hadir dalam hidupku... memberi warna dalam setiap hariku... dan kau mengingatkanku pada perasaan yang sudah lama hilang dalam diriku..." Hatake Kakashi Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang guru matematika yang tergolong jutek di kalangan para murid. bagaimana jadinya kalau ia bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura yang sifatnya cerewet?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha City adalah salah satu kota yang maju dalam bidang industri, ekonomi termasuk juga dalam bidang pendidikan. Salah satu sekolah elit kota ini adalah Konoha High School.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur semester. Banyak Siswa baru masuk Konoha High School, dan salah satunya adalah...  
 _tettttt tettttt tetttttttt  
_ " ishhh berisik!"

" SAKURA! CEPAT BANGUN...NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Sasori

" iya Saso-Nii..." Sakura hanya berkata saja, namun kenyataan dia kembali memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman.  
Lama menunggu, akhirnya Sasori mendatangi kamar Sakura.

" OYYYY BANGUN!" Sasori berteriak di samping telinga Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung terduduk lalu menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

" ishhh ada apaan sih Saso-Nii?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

" kau tau ini jam berapa?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding. Sakura menoleh ke arah jam dan-

" KYAAAAA!SASO-NIIII!KENAPA KAU TIDAK BANGUNKAN AKU?!INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN!" tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya melihta tingkah adiknya itu.

" dasar anak itu..."

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan buru – buru memasang baju seragamnya. Sakura melirik lagi jam dindingnya yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.45 pagi.  
" hey Sakura makan dulu sarapanmu..." kata Sasori. Sakura berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung mengambil roti yang sudah disediakan oleh Sasori. Sakura memutuskan akan memakannya saat di perjalanan.

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

 _._

 _._

Suasana kelas X-A masih ricuh. Semua murid masih sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.  
 _srettttt  
_ seketika semua murid langsung diam dan mengambil posisi duduk tegap di tempat duduknya. Di meja guru sudah tampak seorang laki –laki dengan rambut keperekan yang masih tampak muda. Kemeja yang yang di pakainya sangat pas di tubuhnya dan menampilkan tubuh atletisnya. Serta dasinya yang sedikit dilonggarkan. Perawakannya cukup tinggi, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

" selamat pagi..."

" pagi pak..." jawab semua murid serentak. Guru itu lalu memandangi buku absen.

" Aburame Shino..."

" hadir pak..."

Akimichi Chouji..."

"Hadirrrr..."

" Harun-"

" saya di sini Pak..." semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah Sakura, yang tiba – tiba datang dengan napas terengah – engah. Guru itu hanya menatap Sakura datar.

" kau...tunggu di luar" kata guru itu sinis sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Sakura menatap gurunya kesal dan pada akhirnya berjalan keluar.  
 _' cihhh dasar guru menyebalkan...jutek lagi...'_

.

.

Sudah cukup lama Sakura berdiri di depan kelasnya sampai – sampai dia bicara sendiri.  
" dasar guru sadis...ini kan baru hari pertama...tampangnya aneh lagi...rambutnya aja warna putih...ke atas lagi!pasti tu rambut ga tau hukum gravitasi! Huhhhh!"

" memangnya rambut pinkmu itu tidak aneh?"Sakura terkejut ketika suara berat yang terdengar di belakangnya. Sakura lalu menoleh dan mendapati gurunya sedang bersandar di tepi pintu kelas

" Sensei...sejak kapan di situ?" tanya Sakura gugup.

" sejak kau mengatakan aku guru sadis..." kata guru itu smbil melipat tanganya di depan dada.  
 _' matilah aku...'_ kata batin Sakura.

" hmmmm jadi kau terlambat, mengatai rambutku warna putih padahal warnanya silver, mengatakan kalau aku ini aneh...di hari pertama..."kata guru itu datar. Sakura tidak berani menatap ke mata gurunya yang cukup mengintmidasi.

" ini berarti pengurangan poin...dan karena hari ini aku sedang baik hati maka aku hanya akan mengurangi setengah dari yang seharusnya...25 poin" kata guru itu dengan santai.

" HAHHH? Kenapa sebanyak itu sensei?" protes Sakura.

"seharusnya kau berterma kasih, kau bisa saja dapat pengurangan 50 poin...20 poin karena terlambat dan 30 poin karena mengejekku" kata guru itu sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

" aku bahkan tidak bermaksud mengejekmu Sensei!" kata Sakura membantah.

" aku mendengarnya sendiri tadi..." Sakura akhirnya bungkam. Guru itu lalu mehle napasnya engan kasar.

" ya sudah...masuk sana ke dalam kelas.." guru itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sementara itu Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang kesal.  
 _' dasar Sensei menyebalkan'_

 _._

 _._

Guru itu duduk di meja kerjanya dan mulai membuka laptop di depannya dia memtuskan memasukkan daftar kehadiran kelas X-A. Guru itu berhenti pada satu nama...  
 _' Haruno Sakura...dasar! anak yang cerewet...'_

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _CERTITA KEDUA TENTANG KAKASAKU_**

 ** _MOHON DI REVIEW_**


	2. CHAPTER 2

Ino dan Sakura sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti setelah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga  
" Hey Forehead, kenapa tadi pagi kau terlambat?" Tanya Ino sambil merapikan bajunya.

" aku telat bangun." Kata Sakura santai.

" haha...makanya kebiasaanmu itu di ubah kalau gak kau bakal telat terus masuk sekolah"

" ini kan baru hari pertama..."

" justru karena ini hari pertama kau harus membuat kesan baik terhadap semua guru...apalagi sama wali kelas"

" Wali kelas ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" kau tidak tau kalau guru yang memarahimu tadi pagi itu wali kelasmu?" tanya Ino terkejut. Sakura menggeleng mantap menjawab pertanyaaan Ino.

" Astagaaaa!guru itu bakal jadi wali kelas kita selama tiga tahun Forehead!"

" Tiga tahun!?" Ino mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

" lebih kau jauhkan dirimu dari masalah...kalau tidak kau aka berurusan dengan guru itu lagi..." kata Ino memperingati.  
 _' astagaaa apalagi yang lebih buruk selain guru menyebalkan itu jadi wali kelasku?'_ kata batin Sakura.  
Ino dan Sakura akhirnya selesai berganti pakaian dan langsung pergi menuju ke ruang kelas.

.

.

" Sakura-Chan..." Sapa Naruto begitu enegik.

" ada apa lagi Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

" kau mau jalan ke mall tidak hari ini?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

" tidakk aku sibuk..." kata Sakura singkat.

" ayolah Sakura-Chan...kita kan sudah jarang jalan-jalan lagi..." kata Naruto memelas.

" aku hari memang sibuk Naruto!" kata Sakura. Naruto akirnya menyerah, dia lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang dari tadi membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

" HEIII TEME! KAU MAU MAIN BASKET TIDAK HARI INI?" teriak Naruto.

" Berisik kau Dobe!" kata Sasuke membalas Naruto tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bacaannya.

.

.

Sakura sedang menyiapkan bukunya untuk pelajaran selanjutnya dan berusaha menghiraukan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.  
 _' hmmm sekarang pelajarannya apa ya?'_

" Hinata-Chan...kau tau apa sekarang pelajaran apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang memang duduk di sebelahnya.

" p-pelajaran matematika..." kata Hinata sedikit tergagap.

" kau tau siapa guru yang ngajar? Tanya Sakura lagi.

" k-kalau tidak salah n-namanya Hatake Kakashi Sensei."

" ahhh okeee _thankyu_ " wajah Sakura berubah menjadi masam. Kenapa? Karena Sakura sangat buruk dalam pelajaran tersebut.  
 _' semoga gurunya tidak menyebalkan...'_

 _._

 _._

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, murid kelas X-A sudah duduk di kursinya masing – masing menunggu guru mereka datang.  
 _sretttt  
_ mata Sakura sukses membulat karena guru yang masuk adalah guru berambut perak yang selama ini dipanggilnya guru paling menyebalkan itu.  
 _' jadi dia yang yang namanya Kakashi Sensei?oh Tuhan...habislah aku! '  
_ " kita berjumpa lagi..." Kata Sakura sambil menatap ke araah Sakura yang memang duduk di paling depan dan dekat dengan meja guru. Wajah Sakura bertambah masam setelah melihat Kakashi lagi.

" baik...untuk hari ini aku akan langsung memberikan kalian tes..." terdengar helaan napas pasrah dari para murid. Hari pertama sudah ada tugas...matematika pula!

" tenang saja...ini hanya materi dasar yang sudah pernah kalian pelajari waktu SMP... aku akan melihat sampai mana kalian bisa mengerjakan soal – soal ini." Kata Kakahi menjelaskan. Sekarang para murid bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Kakashi lalu membagikan kertas soalnya.

" okeee kerjakan selama 30 menit, dan jangan ada yang mencontek! Kerjakan saja sesuai kemampuan kalian..." para murid langsung mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Sementara itu Kakashi duduk di mejanya Sambil membaca buku bersampul oranye.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu, dan Kakashi menginstruksikan smua muridnya untuk mengumpulkan hasil pekerjaan mereka. Kakashi melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka semua.  
" hmmm kalian cukup bagus dalam hitungan...hanya ada beberapa pemakaian rumus saja yang kurang tepat. Seperti Uzumaki Naruto, kau kurang tepat memakai rumusnya di beberapa soal dan ada beberapa hitunganmu yang salah..." kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas hasil latihan para muridnya.

" dan untuk Haruno Sakura..." Kakashi lalu menatap datar Sakura. Sementara Sakura sangat gugup karena mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Kakashi.

" kau bahkan lebih payah dari pada Naruto...hitungan banyak yang salah, lalu pemakaian rumusmu tidak tepat..." kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan kertas tugasnya. Sakura lalu memandang Kakashi tidak suka.  
 _' dasar guru sombong! ishhhhhh menyebalkan!'_

" kalau begitu aku akan menuliskan beberapa rumus yang banyak di pakai dalam matematika di SMA...jadi perhatikan!" kata – kata terkahir Kakshi menatap ke arah Sakura tajam. Kakashi lalu mulai menuliskan beberapa rumus dan juga menjelaskannya.

.

.

 _Time skip_

 _._

 _._

 _Tett...tett...tett...  
_ " oke, pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian..." saat Kakashi hendak keluar dari kelas, ia langsung teringat sesuatu.

" ah...kita masih belum memilih pengurus kelas kan?" tanya Kakashi dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh para murid.

" hmm baiklah aku akan memilih siapa saja yang akan menjadi pengurus kelas..." Kakashi melirik satu per satu muridnya, mencari siapa yang cocok menjadi ketua kelas—menurutnya. Pandangan Kakashi berhienti pada seorang siswa yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur dan juga memiliki rambut seperti buah nanas.

" Heyy kau siswa yang duduk di belakang dan juga tukang tidurr..." merasa ada yang memanggilnya Shikamaru duduk tegap dan menatap ke arah Kakashi.

" Aku?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

" hn...kau kutunjuk sebagai ketua kelas " Shikamaru terkejut karena tiba – tiba dibangunkan dari mimpi indah langsung ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas dan juga menggumamkan kata ' merepotkan'.

" lalu kau..." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

" kau jadi wakil ketua kelas..." Saske hanya berkomentar 'hn'. Wow, benar – benar singkat.

" untuk bendahara..." Kakashi kembali mengamati seisi kelas.

" kau..." kata Kakashi menunjuk Hinata.

" H-hai Sensei..." kata Hinata terbata bata. Kakashi kembali memandangi seiisi kelas mencari calon sekretaris yang aka ditunjuknya.

" hmmmm...Haruno, kau yang menjadi sekretaris kelas..."

" hahh? Aku!?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

" iya kau...ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi datar sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

" tidak sensei..." jawab Sakura dengan nada pasrah dan juga kesal walaupun tidak kentara.

" kalian bereempat bisa merundingkan dengan yang lainya untuk mengatur jadwal piket kelas dan juga menentukan koordinator yang lainnya...itu saja, kalian boleh pulang. Semua murd merapikan barangnya termasuk juga dengan Sakura.

.

.

Saat hendak keluar kelas, Sakura lagi – lagi dipanggil oleh Kakashi.  
" Haruno... " Sakura berbalik malas menghadap ke arah Kakashi.

" ada apa lagi Sensei?" tanya Sakura malas. Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Sakura.

" buatlah buku absen buat kelas ini...di dalam buku itu juga ada jadwal pelajaran, kau bisa memperbanyaknya untuk di bagikan ke teman – temanmu sekalian juga buat buku jurnal..." kata Kakashi to the point.

" hai hai..." kata Sakura santai

" heyyy tunggu dulu! Bantu aku bawa buku paket ini..." kata Kakashi.

" hahhh?kenapa tidak Sensei sendiri saja?"

" kau kira aku bisa mengangkat buku paket sebanyak ini sendirian?"

" kenapa tadi Sensei tidak minta yang laki –lakinya tadi buat bawa buku paketnya?" kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

" tapi sekarang aku tidak melihat siswa lain selain kau di sini, Haruno.."

" Arghhhh baiklah.." Sakura akhirnya pasrah dan memutuskan membantu Kakashi mengangkat buku paketnya.

.

.

" kau lambat sekali Haruno..." kata Kakashi yang memang berjalan mendahului Sakura.

" ini berat tauu!" kata mengeluh. Yaa tentu saja mereka harus mengantarnya ke ruang guru yang ada di lantai satu, sementara kelas X-A ada di lantai 3. Saat sampai di ruang guru Sakua langsung menaruh begitu saja buku paketnya.

" sudahhh!akhirnya..." kata Sakura terengah – engah.

" segitu aja sudah capek..." sindir Kakashi.

" jelas saja! Buku paketnya berat!" kata Sakura.

" dan seharusnya Sensei berterima kasih kepadaku karena membantu Sensei..." kata Sakura melanjutkan.

" terserah kau saja..." jawab Kakashi acuh.

" hn...ya sudah...aku pulang dulu.." Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang guru dan berjalan menuju ke halte bus dekat sekolahnya.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di halte bus sambil meunggu bus datang.  
 _drttt...drttttt...drtttt  
_ Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.  
 _From : Saso- Nii  
Sakura, sekarang Nii-San ada di Suna. Ada pekerjaan dari perusahaan yang mengharuskan Nii-San tinggal sementara di sini...mungkin sampai bulan Desember atau lebih. Jaga dirimu baik – baik yaaa...oh ya, Nii-San ada ninggalin kamu uang jajan juga...nanti kakak ada kirim uang jajan juga buat kamu tiap bulan...  
~ belajar yang rajin~  
_Sakura membaca pesanya lalu menghela napas  
 _' Saso-Nii keluar kota lagi...berarti aku sendirian lagi...'  
_ Sakura memasukkan ponselnya dan kembali berfokus menunggu bus.  
" Heiii kau SMS-an dengan siapa?" kata Kakashi yang tiba – tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Sakura.

" kyaaa Sensei...Sensei sejak kapan di sini?"

" sejak tadi.." jawab Kakashi singkat. Berutung busnya sudah datang, jadinya Sakura tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.  
 _' kenpa Sensei mengikutiku? '_ Ternyata Kakashi juga masuk ke dalam bus yang sama dengan Sakura. Setelah beberapa lama bus itu di halte dekat dengan perumahan Sakura.  
 _' kenapa Sensei masih mengikutiku? '_ Kakashi juga turun di halte yang sama dengan Sakura, bisa jadi...

" Sensei...kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Sakura yang sudah hilang kesabarannya.

" aku tidak mengikutimu...rumahku ada di sekitar sini..." kata Kakashi yang lalu berjalan melewati Sakura. Ternyata rumah Kakashi tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura, hanya beberapa meter saja jaraknya.  
 _' demi Tuhan...mimpi apa aku semalam?sudah dia jadi wali kelasku, sekarang dia juga tetanggaku lagi...'_

 _._

 _._

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya lalu langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Di meja belajarnya ada sebuah amplop yang berisi uang.  
 _' ini pasti dari Saso-Nii '_ Sakura lalu menyimpan uangnya dan segera berganti baju.

.

.

Kakashi memasuki kamarnya, melempar tasnya sembarang, melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa berganti pakaian.  
 _' huhh...hari yang melelahkan...'_ entah apa yang membuat Kaakshi begitu lelah hari ini...apa karena ada gadis berambut pink itu? Ah mungkn karena dia mengajar beberapa kelas dan juga membawa buku paket yang banyak. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berbaring, Kakashi sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya lengkap dengan pakaian mengajarnya tadi.

.

.

 _Time skip_

 _._

Langit sudah gelap saat Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya.  
 _' ahh sial...aku ketiduran, dan sekarang aku juga kelaparan...'_ akhirnya Kakashi pergi menuju dapur ingin melihat sisa makanan yang ada.  
 _' aku lupa belanja...'_ isi kulkas Kakashi ternyata kosong. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk sampai lupa untuk belanja ke[erluannya. Segera saja Kakashi mengambil mantel dan pergi berjalan keluar rumah.  
 _lebih baik aku makan dulu, sekalian nanti belaja...;_

 _._

 _._

 ** _KEDAI JIRAIYA_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kakashi melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai dan menunggu pelayan datang.  
" permisi...anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan yang ia pegang. Kakashi tersentak mendengar suara yang sering ia dengar hari ini. Kakashi yang dari tadi melihat daftar menu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelayan itu.

" Haruno?"

" S-sensei?"

" Kau...kerja di sini?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kaget.

" I-iya...sensei m-mau pesan apa?"

" hn...aku pesan ramen saja dengan minum cola..." kata Kakashi.

" Itu Saja?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Kakashi pun mengagguk. Dengan cepat Sakura meninggalkan meja Kakashi dan berjalan menuju dapur mengantarkan pesanan.  
 _'arggghhh sial...ketemu guru menyebalkan itu lagi...'_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah beberapa menit..._

 _._

 _._

" ini pesanan Sensei..." Sakura meltekannnya dengan sembarangan di atas meja Kakashi.

" kau ini niat tidak menyajikannya?" tanya Kakashi sewot.

" selamat menikmati...SENSEI..." kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan di bagian akhirnya.  
 _' dasar anak ini...'_

 _._

 _._

Setelah menyelasaikan makanannya, Kakashi langsung memabayar makanannya dan pergi dari kedai itu. Kakashi tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, dia pergi salah satu supermarket dekat rumahnya untuk berbelanja.  
setelah selesai Kakashi langsung pergi menuju ke rumahnya.  
 _' lebih baik aku mandi dulu...'_ setelah selesai mandi, Kakashi merapikan belanjaanya. Kakashi kembali menuju ke kamarnya lalu membaringkan diri.  
 _' benar –benar hari yang melelahkan...'_

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **MOHON DI REVEIW YAA...**_


	3. CHAPTER 3

Sakura melewati hari – harinya tanpa ada suatu masalah. Tampaknya Sakura sudah mulai menikmati kebiasaannya sebagai anak SMA.  
" hey Forehead! Kau sudah menentukan tidak ikut kegiatan apa?" tanya Ino sambil menyantap makanannya.

" belum..." kata Sakura santai.

" cepat tentukan...paling tidak kau harus ikut satu kegiatan sekolah..." kata Ino menjelaskan.

" tapi aku benar – benar tidak tau ikut kegiatan apa, Pig!" kata Sakura menjawab Ino.

" bagaimana kalau kau ikut voli saja?seingatku, waktu kau SMP, kau sering main voli." Kata Ino.

" hmmm akan ku pertimbangkan...aku juga bosan kalau bekerja terus..." kata Sakura.

" okeeeee..." kata Ino semangat.

.

.

 _Time skip_

 _._

 _._

Keesokkan harinya, adalah jadwal latihan voli. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Ino dan Sakura langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga untuk mengikuti latihan voli. Para siswi tampak sudah berkumpul dan sambil menunggu pelatih mereka dantang, mereka hanya mengobrol satu sama lain.

.

.

" Perhatian! Semuanya bentuk barisan!" teriakan kencang tiba – tiba terdengar, dan para siswi dengan sigap membentuk barisan. _Tapi_ suara itu terdengar tidak asing...  
 _' dia lagiiii?!'_ batin Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam gym dan sepertinya akan menjadi pelatih mereka.

" namaku Hatake Kakashi, sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah mengenalku...tahun ini, akulah yang akan menjadi pelatih kalian..." para siswi mulai berbisik – bisik membicarakan tentang Kakashi. Kecuali Sakura. Dia masih diam mematung seolah tidak percaya akan hal yang terjadi sekarang.

" semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik..." kata Kakashi lantang dan err...menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

" haiiii" kata semua siswi menjawab Kakashi kecuali Sakura yang masih terdiam Tidak percaya.  
 _' kenapa Si Sensei menyebalkan itu harus menjadi pelatih voliku? Arghhhh...Kami-Sama, selamtkanlah diriku dari takdir buruk ini '_ doa Sakura dalm hati.

.

.

" baiklah, sekarang kalian tuliskan nama, alamat dan no Hp kalian di sini..." kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat bukunya. Kakashi lalu memberikan buku dan pulpen kepada siswi – sisiwi tersebut.

.

.

Buku itu sampai di tangan Sakura yang menempati barisan paling terakhir. Mau tidak mau dia yang harus menyerahkan daftar absen itu kepada Kakashi.  
" tidak kusangka kau masuk ekskul voli..." kata Kakashi setengah berbisik.

" tidak kusangka juga Sensei pelatih voli..." kata Sakura datar. Sakura langsung berbalik dan dengan cepat kembali ke barisannya, sementara Kakashi hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak muridnya.

.

.

 _Time skip_

 _._

 _._

Latihan berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan. Sejujurnya sakura tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi hebat dalam bermain voli. Pantas saja dia ditunjuk sebagai pelatih voli. Mungkin untuk kali ini Sakura harus mengakui kehebatan Kakashi dalam permainan voli.

.

.

Setelah membereskan bola – bola yang berserakan, Kakashi langsung membereskan perlengkapannya dan bergegas pulang.  
 _' mungkin aku pergi berbelanja dulu...'_ kata Kakashi dalam batin. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan pergi ke salah satu swalayan dan berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Kakashi berjalan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari swalayan tersebut. Karena terlalu malas menhabiskan uang lagi, Kakashi akhrinya memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja.  
 _' aku ingin cepat – cepat beistiahat...'_

 _._

 _._

Dari kejauhan Kakashi melihat sekelompok geng, mungkin sekitar empat orang sedang menggromboli seseorang yang rasanya...cukup dikenalnya.  
" heyyy bocahhh...kau harus bayar kalau mau lewat sini..."

" aku tidak ada uang!" teriak anak itu.

" berani sekali kau..." sambil mendorong anak itu, sampai – sampai punggung anak itu membentur tembok.

" kau tau kalau ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami?" kata salah seorang anggota geng tersebut.

" aku tidak peduli...dan aku hanya mau lewat!" kata anak itu berusaha keluar dari gerombolan tersebut.

" kau mau kemana hah?sudah kami bilang, kau harus bayar dulu..."

" dan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak punya uang..." bela anak itu.

" kalau begitu kau akan menerima akibatnya..." lelaki bersiap ingin memukul anak itu, semntara anak yang dipalak hanya pasrah menutup matanya saja.

.

.

" sepertinya ada masalah di sini..." suara itu berkesan datar.

" heiii!kau siapa hah!? Lepaskan tanganku!" kata pria yang hendak memukul anak tadi. Pria berambut perak melepaskan tangan orang itu dengan kasar.

" Kakashi Sensei?" mata anak itu sukses membulat ketika ia membuka matanya dan melihat gurunya—ah—lebih tepatnya wali kelasnya.

" kau baik – baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapn malasnya.

" berani sekali kau pak tua..." keempat preman tadi langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

" sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur..." kata salah seorang preman tadi.

" kalian memalak anak muidku, tentu saja itu jadi masalahku..." kata Kakashi datar namun terkesan dingin.

" lebih baik kau menyingkir saja pak tua! Atau kau juga mau ikut dihajar?"

" aku tidak takut dengan preman pengecut seperti kalian..." kata Kakashi tenang dan masih memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan yang satunya lagi memegang kantong belanjaan.

" sialan kau!..." preman itu menyerang Kakashi dan berusaha memukulnya dan hasilnya...  
 _BUGHHH BUGHHH  
_ Belum sempat pukulan itu mengenai Kakashi, prema tersebut jatuh menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Kakashi di bagian perutnya. Kakashi lalu menatap ketiga preman yang lain.

" jadi, siapa lagi yang mau bersikap seperti dia?" kata Kakashi santai. Ketiga preman itu tidak berani, mereka akhirnya lari dan preman yang sempat terkena tendangan dari Kakashi tadi juga ikut melarikan diri.

.

.

Naruto yang melihat semua kejadian tadi hanya terdiam mematung.  
" S-sensei...aarigatou..." akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya.

" hn...kau...di mana rumahmu?" tanya Kakashi.

" ummm tidak jauh dari sini..."

" kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu pulang..." kata Kakashi.

" itu tidak perlu Sensei..." kat Naruto menolak.

" aku tidak menerima penolakan..." Naruto akhirnya Pasrah dan mulai berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

" ini rumahku Sensei..."  
Naruto dan Kakashi sampai di sebuah rumah yang relatif kecil.

" Sensei masuk dulu ke dalam, aku harus berterima kasih karena telah menyelamtkanku...kumohon." Kakashi pun mengangguk menerima ajakan dari Naruto. Kakashi mengamati sekitarnya. Keadaan rumah itu memang benar – benar menggambarkan seorang Naruto yang selalu ceroboh dan juga pemalas. Ruang tamunya bahkan sangat berantakan. Naruto akihrnya datang dan menaruh dua botol air mineral di atas meja tamu.

" kau...tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.  
 _' itu menjelaskan keadaan rumah ini...'_ kata batin Kakashi.

" orang tuamu?" Naruto tersenyum lemah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

" Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal..." kata Naruto dengan nada sedih. Kakashi juga ikut terdiam.

" lalu bagaimana keseharianmu?maksudku bagaimana kau bisa makan dan belanja keperluanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

" paman Iruka yang membantuku. Dia selalu memberiku uang jajan untuk sebulan. Dan yang pasti aku juga harus bekerja.." kata Naruto menjelaskan. Kakashi mengangguk mendengar penejelasan dari Naruto.

" ini..." kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya.

" heh?apa ini?"

" tentu saja untukmu."

" bukankah ini punya Sensei?"

" kau lebih memerlukannya..." Kkashi lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya.

" dan ini tambahan untukmu karena kau pernah menjawab soal matematika" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan uang itu kepada Naruto.

" arigatou Sensei..." Naruto membungkuk dalam – dalam menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Kakashi.

" hn...jauhkan dirimu dari masalah, dan kalau kau perlu bantuanku kau bisa menghubungiku..." Kakashi lalu menulis nomor telponnya di secarik kertas.

" haiii Sensei!" kata Naruto dengan nada semangat.

" sepertinya aku harus pulang...sudah larut malam..." Kakashi bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Naruto.

" ja neee Sensei..." Kakashi menunjukkan senyum tipisny, sangat tipis hampir tidak kelihatan.

.

.

Naruto melihat punggung Senseinya yang mulai menjauh lalu tersenyum.  
 _' walaupun menyebalkan, tapi Sensei ternyata orang yang baik...'_

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _CERITA INI TIDAK HANYA BERFOKUS PADA MASALAH SAKURA DANA KAKASHI SAJA...  
TAPI JUGA MENCERITAKAN MASALAH BEBERAPA WARGA KELAS X-A.  
TAPI TETAP AJA LEBIH BANYAK MASALAH YANG BERKAITAN DENGN SAKURA DAN KAKASHI._**

 ** _THANKS FPR READING..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana kelas X-A begitu hening pagi ini. bagaimana tidak, pelajaran pertama mereka diisi dengan ulangan harian matematika. Jadilah para murid mengerjakan soal ulangan dengan serius, termasuk Sakura.  
 _' seharusnya aku memperhatikan Sensei menyebalkan itu saat menjelaskan...'_ Sakura mengacak rambutnya, menyerah mengerjakan soal yang ada didepannya.

.

.

Kakashi memperhatikan setiap siswa, takutnya ada yang mencontek. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah yang bingung sekaligus pasrah. Kakashi menghela napasnya.  
 _' dasar...anak cerewet ini pasti jarang memperhatikan..."_ Kakashi hanya geleng kepala melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sudah terlihat menyerah mengerjakan soal ulangan matematika.

.

.

" baiklah...waktu kalian habis! Silahkan kumpulkan jawaban kalian di atas meja. Dalam hitungan sepuluh...1, 2— " para murid dengan cepat mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya. Sakura pun dengan buru – buru juga mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya. Pada akhirnya, semua murid berhasil mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya tepat waktu.

" sampai di sini dulu...saat istirahat pertama nanti, ketua kelas bisa mengambil hasil ulangan kalian..." Kakashi langsung berjalan keluar kelas setelah mengatakan pengumuman singkat tadi.

.

.

" arghhhh sensei menyebalkan itu sok cool..." kata Sakura menggerutu. Sakura dan Ino sekarang sedang berada di kantin menyantap makanan mereka.

" memang apa masalahmu dengan Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Ino santai.

" dia itu guu paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui..." kata Sakura lagi.

" apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kalau Kakashi Sensei itu menyebalkan? " tanya Ino lagi.

" entahlah...tapi dia itu tetap menyebalkan!" kata Sakura.

" terserah kau saja...tapi jangan sampai kau menyukainya.." kata Ino lagi.

" yang benar saja Pig!aku?menyukai Sensei menyebalkan nan dingin itu?tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura membantah.

" itu bisa saja terjadi forehead...berwal dari tidak suka—sampai sama – sama menyukai.." kata Ino dengan seringainya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan tidak menjawab komentar dari Ino.

.

.

" Sakura..." Shikamaru tiba – tiba datang dari belakang Sakura.

" huh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

" kau dipanggil oleh Kakashi Sensei.." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

" darimana kau tau?" kata Sakura datar.

" aku barusan dari ruang guru tadi.." Sakura mengehla napasnya kasar, tapi ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung saja berjalan menjauh dari Shikamaru dan Ino.

" ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

" dia sepertinya tidak menyukai Kakashi Sensei..." kata Ino acuh. Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya

" heiii Shikamaru! Temani aku makan dong!"

" merepotkan..."

.

.

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

 _._

" kenapa Sensei memanggilku?" tanya Sakira dengan nada ketus. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di ruang guru menghadap Kakashi.

" apa masalahmu dengan mantematika?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

" aku tidak punya masalah dengan pelajaran matematika.."

" lalu kenapa nilaimu selalu rendah?" tanya Kakashi yang kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

" itu—itu karena—um..."

" karena apa? Nilaimu di pelajaran lain cukup tinggi...kenapa kau nilaimmu hanya jelek di matematika?" tanya Kakashi.

" itu karena matematika susah!" kata Sakura.

" kalau begitu hari ini kau tidak boleh pulang dulu..."

"HAH!? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang?" tanya Sakura kaget.

" karena kau akan belajar matematika yang menurutmu itu susah dan pasti ada masalah kenapa kau selalu salah dalam mengerjakan soal matematika..." Sakura menunduk pasrah. Memang benar sih...sepertinya Sakura punya masalah dengan matematika.

" kau boleh kembali..." kata Kakashi yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop. Sakura langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang guru.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya saja, sepertnya ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk makan di kantin.  
 _' masih banyak waktu...lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah saja...'_ jadilah sekrang Sakura berjalan ke atas atap.  
Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit biru. Sakura menghela napasnya, entah apa yang membuat pikirannya kumat.  
 _' kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Sensei menyebalkan seperti itu? '_ pikirannya langsung membayang tentang Kakashi.  
 _' dan kenapa juga aku memikirkan Sensei menyebalkan itu? '  
_ "ARGHHHH!" Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya. Bersyukurlah Sakura masih belum lupa waktu, dia akhirnya menruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

.

.

 _Time skip_

 _._

 _._

Bel pulng sekolah berbunyi, semua murid menyiapkan barang mereka untuk pulang, sementara Sakura hanya duduk diam tidak semangat.  
" hey! Forehead! Kau pulang tidak?" tanya Ino yang sudah siap pulang.

" kau duluan saja pig..." kata Sakura pasrah.

" huh?kenapa?biasanya kau yang paling semangat kalau sudah pulang..." tanya Ino bingung.

" itu karena aku menunggu Kakashi Sensei..." kat a Sakura lagi.

" mau ngapain?"

" mengajariku matematika..."

"HAHAHAHA! Makanya perhatikan saja kalau Kakashi Sensei menjelaskan..."

" hnn..."

" ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan...ja nee Forehead..." Sakura mendegus pelan lalu menopang dagunya sambilmenunggu Kakashi datang.

.

.

" ku kira kau akan melarikan diri.." kata Kakashi yang tiba – tiba sudah datang.

" hehh...terseah Sensei saja..." Kakashi menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Sakra, lalu menaruhnya di depan Sakura.

" sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal yang ini..." kata Kakashi sambil menyodorkan kertas soal. Sakura mengamati soalnya dan kembali menghela napasnya. Sakura lalu mulai mengerjakan soal itu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura menyerahkan pekerjaanya kepada Kakashi. Kakashi lalu memeriksanya dan ia...geleng kepala.  
" lihat ini! perhitungan simple saja kau bisa salah! Ada apa denganmu?" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan kertasnya kepada Sakura.

" mana aku tau!"

" dan juga, ohhh pantas saja kau selalu salah dalam mengihtung! tulisanmu ini sangat jelek!" yahh tulisan Sakura memang agak jelek sih dari dulu.

" yang penting masih bisa di baca!" bela Sakura.

" bahkan angka 2 bisa mirip dengan angka 5...pantas saja kau salah hitung..." Kakashi geleng kepala melihat sikap Sakura yag acuh. Kakashi kekbali mengambil kertas soal lain

" salin soalnya ke kertas dengan rapi dan jelas...lalu jawab. Kalau salah, kau harus mengulangnya sebanyak tiga kali!" tegas Kakashi.

" HAHH!?"

" Cepat lakukan!" mau tidak mau Sakura melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan sekarang Kakashi memeriksa pekerjaan Sakura.  
" hmm lebih bagus daripada yang tadi, dan juga karena kau sering mengulang, kau bisa dengan cepat memahami maksud soalnya..." kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu.

" kalau begitu, bolehkah aku pulang?aku lelah Sensei..." Kakashi memandang Sakura yang memang sudah kelihatan lelah.

" ya sudah...nanti aku beritahu kapan kau akan belajar seperti ini lagi.." kata Kakashi datar.

" hn..." Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan membersekan peralatanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi.

.

.

Belum selesai kesialan Sakura hari ini. yah itu karena hari ini...  
" AHHH SIALLLL! Kenapa hari ini harus hujan lebat?mana aku ga bawa payung lagi!" kata Sakura entah kepada siapa.  
 _' apa aku terobos saja ya hujannya?'_ pikir Sakura.  
 _' tapi kalau aku sakit bagaimana?'_ pikir Sakura lagi.  
" tidak bawa payung?" kata Kakashi yang tiba – tiba datang. Sakura pun menunduk malu karena perkataan Senseinya ini memang benar.

" kau ke halte bus kan? Kau bisa ke sana denganku, aku membawa payung." Kata Kakashi datar.

" huh?"

" ya sudah kalau tidak mau..." Kakashi yang sudah mau berjalan dihentikan oleh tarikan dari belakangnya.

" aku ikut.." kata Sakura langsung dan Kakashi pun lebih menyodorkan payungnya ke arah Sakura agar Sakura tidak terlalu basah.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada satupun yang mau buka suara. Bahkan saat di bus pun mereka juga diam.  
mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan dalam satu payung yang sama karena hujan masih mengguyur lebat.

.

.

" arigatou..." kata Sakura singkat. Kakashi mau saja megantarkan Sakura sampai rumahnya.

" hn..."  
" Sensei bisa masuk dulu ke dalam...rambut dan baju Sensei basah." Kata Sakura malu dan sedikit ketus.

" baiklah..." akhirnya Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

" kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

" tidak. Sebenarnya masih ada kakakku, cuman dia lagi kerja di luar kota.." kata Sakura.  
" kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Sakura pun mengangguk sambil membawakan teh hangat dan handuk kepada Kakashi dan Sakura pun duduk di samping Kakashi.

" nihh keringin dulu rambut Sensei..." kata Sakura sambil melemparkan handuknya kepada Kakashi.

" terserah..." jawab Kakashi acuh.

" Haruno, orangtuamu di mana?" Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

" mereka sudah tidak ada..." kata Sakura datar.

" maaf..." satu kata itu meluncur dari mulut Kakashi.

" tidak perlu minta maaf Sensei..." kata Sakura dengan senyuman sedihnya.

" ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..." kata Kakashi yang beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

Sakua mengantarkan Kakashi keluar rumahnya.  
" arigatou...karena telah mengantarkanku pulang..." kata Sakura.

" bukan masalah..." kata Kakashi acuh. Sakura pun mengangguk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Kakashi masih terdiam di depan rumah Sakura sambil menatap pintu rumah yang sudah tertutup.  
 _' anak yang unik...sebentar sedih, sebntar lagi cerewet...'_ pikir Kakashi dalam hati. Setelah beberapa saat merenung, Kakashi pun mulai berjalan ke rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersandar di pintu itu.  
 _' kenapa aku merasa nyaman dekat dengan Sensei menyebalkan itu?ahhh tidak mungkin..itu mungkin karena dia mengantarku pulang saja...'_

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **MOHON DI REVIEW...**_


	5. CHAPTER 5

Suara dentuman bola dan decitan sepatu terdengar begitu menggema di ruang olahraga Konoha High School. Para siswi anggota klub voli begitu semangat mengikuti latihan, mengingat kejuaraan voli yang sebentar lagi diadakan. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

BUGHHH!

" AWWWW...!" Sakura terkejut...bagaimana tidak, bola yang tadi ia smash (cukup keras) mengenai salah satu senpainya. Sakura pun langsung mendatangi Senpainya yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna oranye tua dan berusaha menolongnya.

" lepaskan tanganku!" senpai itu berdiri di bantu dengan temannya yang lain. Ia lalu menatap tajam Sakura.

" berani sekali kau!kau tidak tau siapa aku hahh?!" tanya senpai itu dengan nada cukup tinggi. Sontak saja seluruh pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Sakura pun menggeleng karena ia sama sekali tidak tau.

" aku ini Kiara, salah satu MVP dalam setiap kejuaraan di voli...dan kau?" Kiara tertawa meremehkan.

" kau itu bukan siapa – siapa tapi sudah berani membuat masalah denganku!" kata Kiara sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Sakura.

" itu tidak disengaja senpai...aku tidak melihat senpai saat aku melakukan smash tadi."

" mana mungkin kau tidak lihat!kau pasti sengaja!"

" itu tidak sengaja! Dan lagipula senpai seharusnya sudah biasa terkena smash seperti itu..." kata Sakura melawan.

" kau sudah berani melawan ya?!"

" aku tidak melawan...tapi aku memang benar..." kata Sakura lagi.

" dasar kurang ajar!" tangan Kiara sudah bersiap – siap melayangkan satu tamparan. Sakura yang tidak siap pun memjamkan matanya.

.

.

" APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" suara baritone itu begitu menggema hingga membuat Kiara menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menampar Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat gurunya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi berjalan dengan membawa papan absen lengkap dengan peluit yang dikalungkannya. Untuk kali ini, Sakura bernapas lega melihat guunya datang.

.

.

" ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada tajam.

" dia...sengaja melakukan smash ke arahku." Kata Kiara sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

" itu tidak benar sensei...aku tidak sengaja..." kata Sakura membatah.

" kau jangan bohong!jelas – jelas kau menyemash ke arahku..." kata Kiara dengan nada cukup tinggi.

" CUKUP!" suara Kakashi yang begitu tegas membut keduanya terdiam.

" Kiara, kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa terkena smash, karena kau tu pemain voli..." Kakashi lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" dan kau Haruno, kalau kau sedang latihan smash usahakan untuk melihat ke arah di mana kau mau smash bolanya..." kata Kakashi menasehati.

" ya Sensei..." jawab Sakura.

" sekarang semuanya bentuk barisan.!" Otomatis saja semua siswi membrntuk barisan. Dan saat Kiara melewati Sakura...

" awas saja kau!urusan kita belum selesai.." Kiara berbisik dengan sangat pelan saat berjalan melewati Sakura, dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya datar.

.

.

" hari ini aku akan mengevaluasi kalian, siapa saja yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan nanti...jadi hari ini kalian harus latihan dengan serius." Kata Kakashi dengna tegas.  
" siap _coach!_ " jawab semua siswi dengan serentak.

.

.

 _time skip_

 _._

 _._

setelah berlatih selama 3 jam, semua siswi tampak kelelahan termasuk juga Sakura.  
" latihan hari ini sudah selesai, kalian bisa pulang. Akan kuumumkan pertemuan selanjutnya siapa saja yang masuk tim inti dan cadangan untuk kompetisi nanti."

" baik _coach_..."

Kakashi langsung meninggalkan gedung olahraga tersebut, begitu juga dengan para siswi yang sudah begitu lelah.

Sakura membuka loker pakaiannya setelah selesai berganti baju, lalu menaruh beberapa perlengkapannya di dalam loker. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung pergi untuk segera pulang.

BRUKHHH!

" rasakan itu, gadis tidak tau diri..." Kiara dan beberapa temannya tertawa puas ketika ia dengan sengaja menyandung Sakura dan membuat Sakura terjatuh. Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap ke arah Kiara.

" apa salahku sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cukup tinggi.

" kau itu adik kelas kurang ajar yang tidak tau diri, dan kau itu pantas di beri pelajaran..." kata Kiara sambil menunjukkan seringainya, lalu mendorong Sakura kasar dan berlalu melewatinya.

.

.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang dari tadi terkumpul saat menghadapi Kiara.

.

.

" ngapain kau berdiri di sini?kau tidak pulang?" tanya suara yang begitu dikenal Sakura.

" ini mau pulang..." Sakura lalu berjalan mendahului Kakashi. Sang guru hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang satu ini, Kakashi pun memtuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

" kenapa Sensei duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan datar sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.  
yahh karena arah rumah Kakashi dan Sakura sama, Kakashi pun ikut masuk ke dalam bus yang sama ditumpangi Sakura.

" karena aku mau." Jawab Kakashi santai.

" terserah Sensei saja."

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura beberapa kali melirik ke arah senseinya, di perhatikannya wajah Senseinya dengan seksama. Sakura baru menyadari ada luka di mata kirinya yang sudah mulai pudar namun tetap kelihatan, dan di balik kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Kakashi terlihat warna mata kiri dan kanan Kakashi berbeda. Yang kanan berwarna hitam pekat, sementara yang kiri berwarna merah gelap.

.

.

" ada apa?" tanya Kakashi yang menatap Sakura.

" hah? Tidak apa – apa..." jawab Sakura yang memalingkan pandangannya dari Kakashi.  
 _' kenapa aku bisa melamun melihat wajah Sensei menyebalkan itu?'  
_ Kakashi kembali menatap layar ponselnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL_**

" baiklah cukup sampai di sini pelajaran kita, kalian boleh istirahat..." Kakashi membereskan buku pelajarannya saat ia teringat akan sesuatu.

" Haruno..." merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke arah gurunya dengan tatapan malas.

" ada apa sensei?"

" hari ini kau ada pelajaran tambahan lagi..." Sakura sedikit terkaget.

" bukannya kemarin sudah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

" kau belum menunjukkan kemajuan yang signifikan..."

" tapi aku hari ini ada jadwal kerja..."

" kalau begitu kita mulai sehabis kau kerja..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" tapi kan aku pulang kerja malam! Masa aku harus ke sekolah lagi?" tanya Sakura.

" kalau begitu, belajarnya di rumahku saja..." Sakura terkejut mendengar usulan senseinya.

" rumah Sensei?!"

" iya...rumahku, kau juga sudah tau rumahku yang mana..." kata Kakashi datar.

" arghhh baiklah..." Kakashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KANTIN SEKOLAH_**

" hey Forehead...kau kenapa?wajahmu murung sekali?" tanya Ino yang dari tadi melihat Sakura.

" Sensei menyebalkan itu memberikanku pelajaran tambahan lagi..." kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" itu bagus...jarang ada guru seperi itu...yah mengingat kau juga buruk dalam matematika..." kata Ino samibl meminum miumannya.

" tapi hari ini beda Pig!aku Sensei menyuruhku belajar di rumahnya!" gerutu Sakura.

" yang benar saja!? Memangnya kau tau jalan rumah Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Ino lagi.

" rumahnya bersebrangan dengan rumahku..." kata Sakura datar.

" hahahaha sangat kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu semangat ya Forehead..."

 _Time skip_

 __,,_,,_,,_,,__

" silahkan menikmati..." Sakura membungkuk kepada salah satu pelanggan yang baru ia antarkan pesanannya. Sakura melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat seseorang yang begitu di kenalnya masuk ke dalam kedai. Sakura pun menghela napas malas lalu mendatangi pelanggan yang baru datang tadi.

.

.

" permisi, anda ingin memesan apa?" kata Sakura.

" aku memesan sup miso dan segelas es teh..." kata Kakashi menjawab Sakura.

" apa Sensei tidak punya pesanan lain selain ini?" tanya sakura lagi.

" tergantung, kau mau pesan apa?"

" hah?"

" kau pasti belum makan, melihat dari wajahmu yang kelaparan itu...dan juga sehabis ini kau langsung ke rumahku untuk belajar, aku akan bicara dengan bosmu kalau perlu..." Sakura pun menghela napasnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

" kalau begitu anda memesan satu sup miso, satu prosi yakiniku dan dua teh es—"

" tambahkan sepuluh tusuk kue dango untukku di rumah..." Sakura melihat ke arah Kakashi.

" dan sepuluh tusuk kue dango, dibawa pulang ke rumah.." Kakashi pun mengangguk mendengar pesanannya. Sakura pun beranjak pergi pergi dari hadapan Kakashi dan menuju langsung ke dapur.

.

.

" ini pesanan anda..." kata Sakura dan ia langsung duduk dihadapan Kakashi untuk memakan pesanannya juga.

" Sensei tidak perlu bicara kepada bosku, dia mengijinkanku pulang duluan..." kata Sakura.

" baguslah..." jawab Kakashi.

 _Time skip_

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _RUMAH KAKASHI_**

" duduklah dulu di situ..." kata Kakashi sebelum ia pergi ke dapur. Sakura melihat sekitarnya. Ruang tamu Kakashi cukup rapi untuk seorang laki- laki dan juga simple. Satu sofa panjang dengan meja di depannya, sangat pas sebagai tempat mereka belajar dan juga menonton televisi.

.

.

" ini, ada kue dango dan minuman..." kata Kakashi.

" arigatou..."  
" lebih kita mulai saja..." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan materi kepada Sakura dan entah kenapa hari ini Sakura tidak terlalu cerewet dan hanya mendengarka Kakashi menjelaskan materi.

.

.

" hmmm...sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa mengerjakan soal seperti ini...dan tulisanmu juga sudah mulai membaik.." kata Kakashi memeriksa lembaran Sakura. Metode ajaran Kakashi kepada Sakura adalah memberi teori dulu baru ia menyuruh Sakura untuk mengerjakan soal.

" tentu saja, aku berlatih terus..." kata Sakura tidak terlalu jelas, yah karena dia bicara sambil makan dango.

" kalau mau bicara, habiskan dulu dango di mulutmu..." Sakura pun memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar nashat dari senseinya.

" kerjakan yang ini lagi..." kata Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas kepada Sakura.

" baiklah..." Kakashi pun berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptopnya.

.

.

Kakashi duduk di depan Sakura yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal dari Kakashi. Ia pun membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

.

.

Sudah beberapa lama Kakashi terlarut dalam pekerjaannya di lapop dia menengok ke arah Sakura yang ternyata sudah terlelap dengan posisi tangannya sebagai bantal. Kakashi mengehela napasnya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding, ternyata sudah tengah malam. Beruntunglah besok hari libur.

" huh...dasar anak ini..."

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA TERLAMBAT UPDATE**_

 _ **ITU KARENA SAYA TERSESAT DI JALAN BERNAMA " BANYAK PIKIRAN" ^_^**_


	6. CHAPTER 6

Sakura dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dilihatnya sekitar dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar.  
 _' perasaan, kemarin aku ada di ruang tamu Sensei?'  
_ dilihatnya lagi sekitar yang menurutnya terasa asing.  
 _' ini bukan kamarku...'_ tunggu dulu, bukan kamar Sakura?  
 _' jangan – jangan?!ini pasti kamar Sensei menyebalkan!...terus...bagaimana...aku...bisa...di sini?!'_ saat Sakura sudah tersadar kalau dia berada di kamar Senseinya, Sakura langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, lalu setengah erlari mencari keberadaan Senseinya.

" akhirnya bangun juga..." suara baritone itu terdengar dari arah dapur. Sakura langsung bergegas menuju ke dapur, dan ia mendapati Senseinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

" sebelum kau banyak bertanya, lebi kau sarapan dulu..." niat Sakura yang tadinya hendak melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pun ditahannya. Faktor kelaparan juga mendukung dia menyetujui usul Senseinya itu.

.

.

Sakura pun duduk di depan Kakashi yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya. Sakura mulai mencicipi masakan Senseinya, dan hasilnya—  
" hmm...tidak kusangka Sensei bisa memasak..." komentar Sakura.

" aku tinggal sendirian di sini, tentu saja aku bisa masak." Sakura dan Kakashi pun melajutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

" Sensei, umm itu—biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya..." kata Sakura agak gugup.

" memang seharusnya kau yang melakukannya, Haruno." Kata Kakashi santai. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan pada akhirnya terima – terima saja untuk mencuci piring. Sementara Kakashi, dia pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton televisi.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, Sakura langsung menuju ke ruang tamu lalu duduk disebelah Kakashi.  
" sensei...bagaimana bisa aku tidur di rangjang Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

" aku menggendongmu ke kamarku.."

" terus, Sensei tidur di mana?"

" sofa..."

" ishhh bisa gak sih jawabannya gak pendek semua?!" tanya Sakura kesal.

" memang segitu aja jawabannya.." kata Kakashi acuh. Sakura menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

.

.

" sekarang giliranku yang bertanya..." kata Kakashi sambil menatap ke arah Sakura.

" kau...tingal sendirian?" tanya Kakashi serius.

" umm...sekarang, iya.."

" keluargamu?"

" kenapa Sensei mau tau?" tanya Sakura merasa sedikit gugup karena ditanya tentang keluarganya.

" karena aku wali kelasmu, dan sekarang giliranku yang bertanya, bukan kau.." kata Kakashi.

" Nii-San sedang kerja di luar kota... aku gak tau sampai kapan. Lalu...orang tuaku..." Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan kisahnya. Apakah senseinya dapat dipercaya? Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dari sofa.

" kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang tidak apa..." kakashi lalu pergi menuju ke dapur dan mengambilkan segelas mminuman.

.

.

Kakashi kembali ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan segelas es jeruk di atas meja.  
" Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal..." kata Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura dan menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang sedih dan bercampur ketakutan.

" waktu itu harinya malam dan hujan deras. Dan entah datang dari mana...ada mobil tiba – tiba menabrak mobil kami..." Sakura menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar.

" sepertinya mobil yang menabrak kami juga di tabrak oleh mobil yang lain...karena gak lama setelah di tabrak mobil tadi, ada mobil lagi yang menabrak kami...setelah itu aku terbangun di rumah sakit dan menerima kabar kalau orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan..." Sakura tak menyadari kalau air matanya sudah jatuh.

" Haruno..." Kakashi memegang pundak Sakura yang terlihat bergetar. Kakashi memberikan selembar tisu kepada Sakura.

.

.

" Haruno...kau jelek kalau menangis..." kata Kakashi berusaha membuat Sakura tertawa.

" SENSEI MENYEBALKAN! " kata Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan air mata namun sudah mulai kembali ke dirinya lagi.  
Kakashi tersenyum simpul melihat anak muridnya yang tadi menangis sekarang sudah mulai cerewet.

" lebih baik kau cerewet daripada menangis..." Sakura pun dengan kasar menghapus air matanya dan memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Kakashi.

" Sensei memang menyebalkan..."

" siapa bilang aku tidak?" kata Kakashi sambil mengacak surai pink Sakura.

" jauhkan tangan Sensei dariku..." kata Sakura sambil menghindari tangan Senseinya. Kakashi pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

.

.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat senyum Senseinya, yang menurutnya itu adalah senyum yang...pahit. ya ...senyum yang menyimpan kenangan menyedihkan.

.

.

" Sensei...aku mau pulang dulu..." kata Sakura.

" baiklah...kau juga sudah bau..." kata Kakashi.

"SENSEI... jangan memulainya lagi..." kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

" hnn terserah..." Sakura pun berjalan ke arah pintu depan di temani juga oleh Kakashi. Mata Sakura tertuju ke arah garasi Kakashi yang terbuka.

" ohh...aku tidak tau Sensei punya mobil..." kata Sakura.

" aku memang punya mobil.."

" terus kenapa Sensei naik bus kalo ke sekolah?"

" terserah aku saja..." kata Kakashi.

" ishhh dasar..."

.

.

" KAKASHI!"

" Kakashi-Kun..." terak seorang pria dan wanita.  
 _' mereka lagi...'_ pria dan wanita itu pun mendatangi Kakashi dan memandang bingung ke arah Sakura.

" kau siapa?" tany pria itu.

" ahhh—ano namaku Haruno Sakura, aku muridnya Kakashi Sensei..." kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" ahh...namaku Uchiha Obito... " kata pria berambut warna hitam jabrik.

" dan aku Nohara Rin, salam kenal Sakura-Chan..." kata wanita yang mempunyai rambut cokelat sebahu itu dengan senyum.

" salam kenal juga..." kata Sakura membalas dengan senyum.

" kalau begitu aku plang dulu Sensei, Rin-San, Obito-San..." Sakura langsung menuju ke rumahnya yang memang tidak juh dari rumah Kakashi.

" Kakashi, kenapa dia bisa ada di rumahmu?" tanya Obito dengan seringai di wajahnya.

" ceritanya panjang, dan apapun yang ada di kepala mesummu itu tidak benar.." kata Kakashi yang bisa melihat seringai di wajah temannya itu.

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti oleh kedua temannya.  
" jadi? Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama kedua temannya.

" kami bosan..." kata Obito yang sudah memegang remote televisi.

" kami mau mengunjungimu saja...sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu.." kata Rin.

" hn..." Kakashi bangkit berdir dari sofa dan mengambil dua gelas minuman.

.

.

Kakashi melihat sekitar ruang tamunya dan melihat buu catatan Sakura yang tertinggal di atas meja ruang tamunya.  
" dasar...anak yang teledor..."kata Kakashi enta kepada siapa.

" huh?kau bicara apa?" kata Obito.

" anak itu meninggalkan buku catatannya.." kata Kakashi.

" maksudmu Sakura-Chan itu?' tanya Obito. Kakashi menjawabnya hanya dengan mengangguk.

" bagaimana bisa dia ada di rumahmu pagi – pagi?" tanya Rin.

" dia ku beri pelajaran tambahan, karena nilai matematikanya kurang bagus..." jawab Kakashi.

" terus, kau menyuruhnya pagi – pagi datang ke sini?' tanya Obito.

" tidak Dobe...aku mengajarinya kemarin malam...tapi saat aku menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal, dia malah ketiduran...karena aku tidak tega memabangunkannya, aku menggendongnya ke kamarku supaya dia bisa tidur di sana." Jelas Kakashi.

" ohhh ku kira kau melakukan hal mesum..." kata Obito santai.

" itu kau..." kata Kakashi tajam.

" hmm dia sepertinya anak yang pekerja keras..." kata rin.

" tetap saja dia anak yang cerewet.." kata Kakashi setengah berbisik entah kepada siapa.

.

.

" kau tau? Anak itu mengingatkanku pada-'nya'..." kata Rin.

" kau merasakannya kan, Kakashi?kalau anak itu sangat mirip dengan 'dia'?" tanya Obito serius.

" hn..."

" jawabannya berarti iya.." kata Obito menanggapi jawaban Kakashi.

" aku serius Kashi...walaupun aku baru mengenalnya, tapi aku melihat kemiripan anak itu dengan 'dia'..." kata Rin lagi.

.

.

" Kakashi kau masih belum melupakan 'dia'?" tanya Obito serius.

" hn..."

" kau harus melupakannya...kau tidak bisa menutup perasaanmu...selama ini aku belum pernah melihatmu berkencan lagi dengan wanita...semenjak kecelakaan itu..." kata Obito.

" aku tidak mau...membuka perasaanku sama saja dengan membiarkan aku kehilangan lagi..." Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan.

" lebih baik aku melupakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dari pada harus kehilangan lagi..." kata Kakashi dengan nada sedih.

.

.

" kau harus belajar melupakannya..." kata Rin. Kakashi tidak menjawab Rin. Dia tau dia harus melupakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

" aku mau pergi dulu...aku sudah dipanggil senpaiku untuk tugas jaga hari ini.." kata Obito yang brdiri dari sofa.

" aku juga, masih ada pasien yang harus kurawat.." kata Rin juga beranjak dari sofa.

" kuharap kau melupakannya...Kakashi..." pesan Obito sebelum keluar dari rumah Kakashi bersama dengan Rin.

.

.

Kakashi hanya duduk diam merenungi semua percakapannya dengan Obito dan Rin.  
 _' bagaimana cara aku melupakannya?'_ bayangan Sakura terlintas di benak Kakashi. Mengingat anak tu sering baradu argumen dengannya, mengingat ekspresi wajah anak itu saat kesal ataupun pasrah ketika mengerjakan soal matematika. Tanpa sadar semua ingatan itu membuat sudut bibir Kakashi naik. Tersenyum.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **MOHON DI REVIEW YAAA**_


	7. CHAPTER 7

Hari ini, Sakura bangun cukup pagi. Sakura melakukan kebiasaannya saat pagi hari. Mandi, membuat sarapan dan yang terakhir menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

.

.

Menyiapkan buku pada pagi hari itu memang kebiasaan Sakura. Dan itu tidak terlalu baik sebenarnya, karena terkadang ia lupa di mana menaruh buku – bukunya. Seperti sekarang ini.  
" arghhhh di mana buku catatanku?" Sakura dengan panik membongkar isi tasnya dan lemarinya bukunya.

" perasaan kemaren masih ada!" gerutu Sakura entah kepada siapa.

" habislah aku! Hari ini kan ada pelajarannya Sesnei menyebalkan!" Sakura akhirnya pasrah. Ia akhirnya dengan lemas menuju keluar rumah dan berjalan ke halte bus.

.

.

" Sakura-Chann!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sakura ingin memasuki ruang kelas.

" oyyy Sakura-Chan, kau kenapa?wajahmu kelihatan lemas..." tanya Naruto sambil memandangi Sakura penasaran.

" ARGHHH hari ini aku sangat sial Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil melotot tajam ke arah Naruto. Sakura langsung masuk ke kelas saja tanpa menghiraukan wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

" oyy Forehead...hari ini kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya pagi - pagi tidak cerewet?" tanya Ino yang mendatangi meja Sakura.

" catatan matematika ku hilang entah kemana pig!" kata Sakura sambil memegangi bahu Ino.

" Oyyyy Forehead!tenang dulu..." kata Ino yang berusaha menenangkan kecemasan Sakura.

" BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG FOREHEAD! Jam pertama ini yang masuk Si Sensei menyebalkan itu!" kata Sakura.

" ummm Sa-sakura-Chan kenapa ti-tidak pakai buku la-lain saja untuk me-mencatat?" kata Hinata yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

" benar tuh ...lagipula Kakashi Sensei biasanya gak meriksa buku catatan juga..." kata Kiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

" benar juga sih..." kata Sakura pasrah.

" ckk...wanita memang merepotkan..." kata Shikamaru dari bangkunya entah kepada siapa, lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

" oyy Teme! Kenapa kau kemarin—oh ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang kelas.

" bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke datar.

" Sasuke!" sapa Sakura lalu mendatanginya.

" ohh kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

" aku tidak apa – apa.."

" tidak...wajahnya ada lebam.." kata Naruto. Mata Sakura sukses membelalak.

" Sasuke..." Sakura melototi tajam Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.  
 _' terkutklah kau Dobe!'_

 _._

 _._

Walaupun jarang terlihat bersama – sama, namun Sakura memperhatikan kedua temannya ini, Naruto dan Sasuke. Bahkan mereka berdua tau tatapan yang sekarang Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke adalah 'jelaska semuanya kepadaku! Atau tidak...'  
" aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Sakura.." kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya.

" sebaiknya kau berjanji Uchiha..." kata Sakura tajam dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Naruto pun menyeringai melihat sahabatnya bernafas lega setelah diancam oleh seorang gadis.

" dengar itu Teme..." kata Naruto masih dengan serigai di wajahnya.

" ini gara – gara kau memberitahunya, Dobe..."

.

.

 _Tetttt...tettttt..._

 _._

 _._

Bunyi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, otomatis semua penduduk kelas X-A langsung duduk ke bangkunya masing – masing menunggu Sensei mereka masuk.  
 _srettt...  
_ " selamat pagi..." kata Kakashi menyapa sambil berjalan ke arah meja guru.

" pagi Sensei..." Kakashi menaruh bukunya di atas meja. Kakashi lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke Sakura dan Sakura hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari ini tidak ada pemeriksaan buku catatan.

.

.

Kakashi lalu memandangi memandangi muridnya satu per satu, dan kali ini mata Kakashi tertuju ke arah Sasuke.  
" Sasuke...bisa kau buka hoodiemu?" tanya Kakashi yang sepertinya merasa terganggu.

" aku tidak mau..."

" kenapa?"

" aku tidak mau saja..."

" aku memakasa Tuan Uchiha.." kata Kakashi dengan nada yang tajam. Sasuke pun menyerah, ia tidak mau terkena imbasnya. Sasuke pun membuka hoodienya dan memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang lebam.

" hmmm...saat jam istirahat kau bisa menemuiku, dan ceritakan tentang lebam itu..." kata Kakashi datar. Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ia mengira akan dimarahi habis –habisan. Baguslah kalau begitu.

.

.

Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar satu jam saat Kakashi sudah selesai menjelaska materi.  
" kalian akan ku berikan latihan dan hari ini harus dikumpulkan. Dan Haruno, ikut aku ke ruang guru..." kata Kakashi yang langsung berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Sakura pun mengikuti perintah dari Kakashi dan menyusulnya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Saat di ruang guru...  
" kau itu orangnya sangat teledor ya..." kata Kakashi.

" hah? Apa maksud Sensei?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kakashi mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam lacinya.

" ohhh itu kan buku catatanku! Kenapa bisa ada dengan Sensei?" tanya Sakura tanpa menyebunyikan keterkejutannya.

" kau meninggalkannya saat pelajaran tambahan..." kata Kakashi.

" ahh...pantas saja..."

" ckk...dan kau ini juga pelupa, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak ingat kalau kau meninggalkan bukumu..." kata Kakashi.

" itu karena Sensei selalu memberiku banyak soal..." protes Sakura.

" tidak ada hubungannya..."

" ada.."

" terserah kau...dan sekarang, bantu aku bawa buku ini..." kata Kakashi sambilmenyerahkan setumpuk buku paket kepada Sakura.

" cihh sudah kuduga..." kata Sakura sepelan mungkin.

.

.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas dan sesampai mereka di sana, Sakura langsung membagikan buku paket kepada teman – temannya dibantu oleh Hinata.  
" kalian kerjakan nomor satu sampai lima belas..." kata Kakashi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, semua murid mengerjakan soal itu.

.

.

 _Tettttt..._

" kumpulkan tugas kalian..." kata Kakashi. Semua murid pun mengumpulkan tugasnya ke Kakashi.

" Haruno, Sasuke kalian bantu aku bawa semua buku ini..." kata Kakashi menunjuk buku – buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya dan membantu Kakashi untuk membawa buku – buku tersebut.

.

.

Di ruang guru, sakura dan Sasuke menaruh tumpukan buku itu di atas meja Kakashi.  
" Haruno, kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Dan kau Sasuke, ceritakan tentang lebam di matamu itu.." kata Kakashi tapa basa – basi.

" aku tidak akan ke mana – mana...aku mau dengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.." kata Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

" terserah kau saja..." Kakashi pun menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dia menunjukkan wajah datar, namun sedikit tersirat ekspresi pasrah.

" apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu Sensei?" tanya Sasuke sekarang.

" aku wali kelasmu...kau bisa menceritakan apa pun masalahmu..." kata Kakashi santai.

.

.

Sakura menatap ke arah Kakashi. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Senseinya ini memang benar – benar mau membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa, ketika Sakura mengingat kejadian saat di rumahnya Senseinya kemarin, membuat Sakura semakin merasa nyaman untuk bercerita lagi. Mungkin.  
 _' sepertinya Kakashi Sensei memang bisa dipercaya...'  
_ lamunan Sakura terbuyar ketika Sasuke mulai bercerita.

.

.

" ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai semenjak aku SMP, dan mereka meninggalkan aku dan kakakku begitu saja...oleh karena itu kakakku sering mabuk – mabukkan. Hari Sabtu kemarin dia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Aku berusaha membantunya unuk tidur, tapi dia malah meneriakiku dan memukuliku..." kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

" jadi ini perbuatan Itachi-Nii lagi?" tanya Sakura.

" lagi?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

" ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi...' kata sasuke singkat.

" kenapa kau tidak keluar rumah saja...menginap di tempat Naruto mungkin?" kata Sakura.

" aku tidak mau...merepotkan orang..." kata Sasuke lagi.

" baiklah...terima kasih sudah bercerita...Haruno, kau boleh pergi. Dan Sasuke, kau bantu aku dulu meyusun buku – buku ini..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun berjalan keluar ruang guru menuruti perintah dari Kakashi.

.

.

" Sasuke...apa yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Kakashi.

" aku sudah menceritakan semuanya.."

" matamu menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya.." Sasuke menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Entah kenapa susah sekali untuk berbohong dengan Senseinya yang satu ini.

" sebenarnya Itachi-Nii membenciku...dia menganggap aku faktor yang membuat orang tuaku bercerai...entah kenapa..." kata Sasuke.

" lalu kenapa kau tidak pindah saja dari situ?" tanya Kakashi.

" lalu di mana aku tinggal? "

" di tempat saudaramu? Uchiha Obito..." kata Kakashi.

" Sensei..dari mana kau tau..."

" dia temanku..." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

" aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat Obito-Nii, aku sudah terlalu sering menginap di sana. Bahkan dia yang selalu memberiku uang saku...padahal aku sudah bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri..." kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

" apa boleh buat...aku akan menemani pulang hari ini..." kata Kakashi.

" untuk apa?"

" aku akan ke rumahmu hari ini dan berbicara dengan kakakmu kalau bisa..." kata Kakashi.

" tidak bisaaaa! Kakakku itu seorang petarung jalanan!Sensei bisa terkena imbasnya seperti aku dan aku juga tidak mau merepotkan orang..." kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit naik.

" dan aku tidak peduli...yang penting, saat aku melihatmu untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak mau melihat lagi ada lebam di wajahmu.." kata Kakashi.

.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.  
" kenapa Sensei peduli?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah.  
" karena aku wali kelasmu...sudah seharusnya aku peduli...dan satu lagi, hal ni tdak merepotkanku..."

 _Time skip_

 __,,_,,_,,_..__

 ** _RUMAH SASUKE_**

" Sensei..sepertinya kakakku sedang tidak ada..." kata Sasuke ketika memasuki rumahnya.

" baguslah...kalau begitu kau bisa ambil barangmu..." Sasuke dengan cepat pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang – barangnya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dengan membawa sebuah koper dan tas ransel yang sudah penuh.

" kau sudah menaruh kertas yang kutulis tadi kan?" tanya Kakashi.

" hn..."

" baguslah..." Kakashi pun mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi keluar dari ruma itu dan berjalan pergi ke rumah Kakashi.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _RUMAH KAKASHI_**

" aku sudah berbicara dengan Obito, katanya dia sudah mendapatkan rumah sewa dekat dengan sekolah.." kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

" tapi...bagaimana aku membayarnya?"

" aku dan Obito yang mengurus biaya sewa rumah itu, kau tinggal memenuhi kebutuhanmu saja..."

" lalu bagaimana aku bisa membayar kalian kembali?"

" dengan cara belajar yang rajin dan lulus dengan nilai tinggi..." Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi.

 _' benar juga kata Sensei...'_

" Obito akan menjemputmu...untuk sekarang beristirahat saja dulu..."

" Sensei..." panggilan dari Sasuke menghentikan langkah Kakashi menuju ke dapur.

" arigatou..." kata Sasuke datar namun terdengar tulus.

" hn..."

Obito datang ke rumah Kakashi saat hari hampir malam, dan mereka pun langsung pergi. Setelah Sasuke dan Obito pergi, Kakashi memutuskan untuk makan di kedai Jiraiya.

_,,_,,_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _KEDAI JIRAIYA_**

" biar ku tebak, Sensei mau pesan sup miso dan teh es kan?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mendatangi Kakashi.

" hn..."

" kalau begitu, anda memesan sup miso, yakiniku dan dua teh es..." kata Sakura.

" kali ini aku bayar sendiri..." Sakura pun langsung pergi mengantarkan pesanan Kakashi.

.

.

" ini pesanan Sensei..." kata Sakura sambil meletakkan pensanan mereka.

" jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi langsung.

" bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

" dia baik – baik saja. Dan sekarang dia sudah pindah dari rumah kakaknya ke rumah sewa.." kata Kakashi sambil memakan supnya.

" benarkah?siapa yang membayar uang sewanya?"

" aku yang akan membantunya.." Sakura menatap Kakashi.

" kenapa Sensei mau membantu kami?" tanya Sakura serius.

" kenapa pertanyaan itu selalu keluar dari mulut kalian?"

" tidak semua guru peduli..." kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

" aku peduli..." kata Kakashi singkat. Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi. Sakura tidak mendengar nada keraguan keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Hal itumembuat Sakura tersenyum entah kenapa.

" walaupun Sensei menyebalkan ternyata Sensei orang yang baik..." kata Sakura. Kakashi pun menatap Sakura.

" ohh jadi kau menganggap aku menyebalkan?" tanya Kakashi.

" bukankah Sensei pernah mengakuinya?" kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu. Kakashi pun tersenyum kecil.

" kau benar..."

" tchh dasar Sensei menyebalkan..."

" lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

" aku bisa pulang sendiri..."

" tidak baik kalau gadis SMA berjalan sendirian saat malam hari..." Sakura pun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

" terserah Sensei..."

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **MOHON MAAF KALAU CERITANYA MULAI NGACO...**_

 _ **TOLONG DI REVIEW TA...**_


	8. CHAPTER 8

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ruang kelasnya ketika seseorang dengan sengaja menabraknya sampai Ia terjatuh. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyusul orang yang menabraknya tadi.  
" apa sih masalah senpai? " tanya Sakura geram.

" kau saja yang tidak bisa lihat jalan!" kata Akira sambil mendorong kasar bahu Sakura.

" sudah jelas senpai yang menabrakku tadi..." kata Sakura tidak mau kalah.

" sudah salah ngeyel lagi!berani sekali kau ini!" kata Akira sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

" ada apa ribut – ribut begini?" kata salah seorang guru yang berjenggot tebal dengan nametag 'SARUTOBI ASUMA' kedua siswi yang tadi adu mulut langsung terdiam ketika guru itu menghampiri mereka.

" ada apa ini?" tanya guru itu tegas.

" tidak ada Sensei..." jawab serempak kedua siswi itu.

" sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing – masing..." kedua siswi itu pun mengikuti perintah dari Asuma dan berjalan ke arah kelas mereka masing – masing.

.

.

 ** _TIME SKIP (LATIHAN VOLI)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua siswi berkumpul membentuk barisan saat bunyi peluit menggema di gedung olahraga tersebut.  
" sekarang akan ku umumkan siapa saja yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan, mengingat waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi..." Kakashi pun membacakan nama – nama yang mengikuti kejuaraan.

.

.

" Kiara..." kata Kakashi membacakan nama di papan absennya.

" hnnn sudah ku duga...aku pasti masuk..." kata Kiara dengan nada sombong.

" lalu, Haruno...itu saja. Sekarang kita mulai latihan."

.

.

Sakura merasa senang,. Bagaimana tidak, dia bisa masuk ke dalam tim untuk kejuaraan.  
" kau hanya beruntung..." kata Kiara dengan berbisik.

" setidaknya aku sudah masuk tim..." kata Sakura membalas.

" pastinya kau tidak akan berguna nanti..." kata Kiara dengan nada mengejek.

" hanya Kakashi Sensei yang pantas menilainya..." Sakura pun langsung pergi menjauh menuju lapangan meninggalkan Kiara yang sudah kesal.

" cihhh awas saja kau!" gumam Kiara sambil menatap tajam punggung Sakura.

.

.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" latihan cukup!semuanya kembali bentuk barisan..." suara Kakashi begitu menggema. Seluruh siswi pun dengan cepat membentuk barisan.

" sekarang saya akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemain inti dan siapa yang akan menjadi pemain cadangan..." suara bisik – bisik siswi pun mulai terdengar.

" Uzuki Yugao, Kasumi, Mizura Kayo, Kagetsu Mai, Tsubaki Yukata dan Haruno Sakura...kalian akan menjadi pemain inti..." kata Kakashi.

" Sensei!" ada apa ini?kenapa aku tidak menjadi pemain inti?kenapa malah anak tidak tau diri itu yang menjadi pemain inti?" protes Kiara sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

" aku tidak sembarangan memilih siapa saja yang menjadi pemain inti...dan menurutku, Haruno lebih baik dalam segi permainan dari pada dirimu.." kata Kakashi dengan nada datar.

" apa Sensei tau?kalau aku adalah pemain MVP tahun lalu? Aku ini lebih hebat daripada si pinky itu!" protes Kiara tidak mau kalah.

" di sini saya pelatihnya, bukan kau! Apapun keputusan, saya yang menentukannya..." kata Kakashi dengan tegas.

" lebiha baik aku keluar dari tim voli, daripada harus bermain dengan si pinky itu!" kata Kiara mengancam.

" terserah kau saja...lagipula masih banyak pemain lain yang bisa mengisi tempatmu..." kata Kakashi santai. Kiara mendesis.

" lihat saja!kupastikan sensei menyesal!" kata Kiara dengan nada mengancam. Kiara lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura.

" kau akan menerima balasannya nanti!" kata Kiara setengah berbisik. Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ancamannya. Kiara lalu keluar melewati Kakashi dengan menabrak bahu Kakashi dengan kasar. Kakashi hanya bisa geleng kepala denga sifat Kiara.

" baiklah karena Kiara keluar, maka saya akan menambahkan lagi satu orang pemain..."

.

.

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gedung olahraga sudah sepi. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang sekarang ingin menuju ke tempat loker bajunya. Kenapa Sakura sendirian sekarang? Itu karena Sakura membantu Kakashi membereskan bola voli yang masih berserakan. Dengan terpakasa.

.

.

Sakura membuka lokernya hanya untuk mendapati kalau lokernya basah, termasuk dengan baju gantinya. Sakura mencekram keras pintu lokernya.  
 _' pasti Kiara senpai!'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Sakura mengeluarkan baju yang basah tadi, lalu memerasnya.  
" sialannn!arghhhh!apa sih masalah dia itu?" teriak Sakura dengan frustasi.

.

.

" masalah siapa?" tanya suara baritone yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

" heyyy...Sensei ngapain di sini?ini kan kamar ganti cewek!" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang kaget.

" kebetulan aku mendengarmu berteriak tidak jelas, makanya aku kemari. Ku kira kau di culik..." kata Kakashi santai.

" memangnya kenapa kalau aku di culik?" kat Sakura sambil mengangkat dagunya.

" kalau kau diculik, aku yang repot..." jawab Kakashi lagi.

" dasar..."

" jadi, ada apa kau tiba – tiba berteriak?"

" aku,ummm...itu, kaget saat kecoa melintas di depanku..." kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

" aku tidak percaya..." Sakura pun meghela nafasnya pasrah. Gurunya yang satu ini memang paling susah dibohongi.

" baiklah!bajuku basah. Sepertinya ada yang dendam denganku..." kata Sakura sambil meunjukkan baju gantinya yang basah.

" ikut aku..." tanpa aba – aba Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura tidak peduli dengan protes yang dilemparkan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura hanya melihat Kakashi bingung. Apa yang sedang di carinya? Dan untuk apa ia membawa Sakura ke ruangannya?  
" ini..." kata Kaksahi sambil menyerahkan baju olahraga.

" kau bisa pakai ini dulu. Tidak baik memakai baju penuh keringat, apalagi cuacanya dingin..." Sakura pun menerima baju dari Kakashi, mengingat perkataan Kakashi memang benar.  
 _' kenapa Sensei baik sekali?kenapa Sensei peduli?kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada dekat Sensei?kenapa?'_ Sakkura menggelengkan kepalanya.  
 _' tidak...itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura...'_

.

.

Kakashi menunggui Sakura ganti baju, karena tadi Sakura bilang jangan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangannya.  
" Sensei, aku sudah selesai.." Sakura keluar dengan baju olahraga yang sedikit kebesaran dengannya.

" ayo pulang..." kata Kakashi yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membawa tas serta memasang jaketnya. Sakura pun mengikuti Senseinya keluar dari ruang guru.

.

.

Selama dalam bus, Sakura dan Kakashi hanya diam dengan pikirannya masing – masing.  
bahkan saat mereka berjalan bersama pun mereka juga diam.  
" Sensei..." mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka masing – masing.

" umm terima kasih karena sudah mau meminjamkan bajunya.." kata Sakura.

" hn.. sama – sama..." jawab Kakashi.

" kalau begitu selamat malam Sensei,,," kata Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyum simpul yang tulus. Kakashi yang melihat senyum itu hanya mampu terdiam sambil melihat ke arah punggung Sakura yang sudah tidak terlihat ketika memasuki rumahnya.  
 _' kenapa?kenapa aku peduli dengannya?kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat di dekatnya?kenapa? '_ Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan ia berjalan ke dalam rumahnya dengan pikiran yang masih sama... _kenapa anak yang bahkan ia labeli cerewet itu bisa begitu menghantui pikirannya?_

 **TBC...**

 **AKHIRNYA UPDATE...  
MAAF KARENA KELAMAAN GAK UPDATE...  
SAYA SEDANG DILEMA AKHIR - AKHIR INI...**

 **WELL, THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE...**


	9. CHAPTER 9

Sakura sedang membersihkan meja makan di tempatnya bekerja ketika ia mendengar pintu masuk di dorong.  
" selamat datang..." seru sakura. Pengunjung yang baru datang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" Haruno Sakura?" kata pengunjung itu. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah pengunjung itu.

" Obito San..." kata Sakura sedikit terkejut.

" Sakura-Chan...aku tidak tau kau bekerja di sini..." kata Obito lagi.

" ah... aku memang bekerja di sini...silakan..." kata Sakura memersilhkan Obito untuk duduk. Obito pun duduk dan ia mulai melihat menu.

" hmmm aku pesan ramen jumbo..." kata Obito. Sakura pun tersenyum.

" Obito-San penggemar ramen?" tanya Sakura.

" darimana kau tau?" tanya Obito tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

" karena aku juga punya teman yang penggila ramen..." kata Sakura. Obito pun tersenyum.

" Itu menjelaskan semuanya..." kata Obito.

" okee...pesanannya akan datang..." Sakura pun berjalan menjauhi meja Obito untuk mengantar pesanannya.

.

.

" yoshhh ramennya datang..." kata Sakura sambil menyajikan makanannya.

" arigatou..." kata Obito. Sakura berbalik namun di tahan oleh Obito.

" Sakura-Chan bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Obito. Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Obito. Dan mereka membicarakan...

.

.

 ** _Time Skip_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" yang remedial matematika adalah...Haruno dan Naruto..." akhirnya beberapa murid bisa bernapas lega kecuali Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

" temui aku setelah pulang sekolah..." kata Kakashi. Ia pun langsung berjalan keluar kelas karena sudah waktunya istirahat.

.

.

" kenapa aku harus remedial lagi?" kata Sakura pasrah.

" aku juga remedial, Sakura-Chan..." kata Naruto. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

" kira – kira kita di suruh apa oleh Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Naruto.

" entahlah..." kata Sakura sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

 ** _Time skip_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura dan Naruto bergegas menuju ke ruang guru untuk menemui Kakashi. Saat membuka pintu ruang guru, mereka berdua melihat ada Sasuke juga sedang berbincang dengan Kakashi.  
" Sasukee..." panggil Naruto. Kakashi dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

" remedial..." jawab singkat Sakura.

" bagus, kalian ingat..." kata Kakashi lagi. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" jadi...kami harus apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa – basi.

" pulang sekolah ini kalian langsung ikut aku...kau juga Sasuke..." kata Kakashi.

" hahh kenpa aku juga?" kata Sasuke sewot.

" HAHHh!NAGAPAIN?" tanya Naruto sangat terkejut.

"huhhhh..." hanya itu saja reaksi Sakura.

" kalian akan tau nanti...kalian tunggu dulu sebentar, aku mau membereskan barangku dulu..."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RUMAH KAKASHI_**

" aku baru tau kalau Sensei tinggal di seberang rumah Sakura-Chan..." kata Naruto.

" aku bahkan baru tau saat pertama kali aku masuk sekolah..." kata Sakura.

" hn..." komentar Sasuke.

" kalian lapar tidak?" tanya Kakashi dan semuanya pun menjawab dengan anggukkan.

" Haruno...bantu aku di dapur, Sasuke dan Naruto kalian pergi beli cemilan buat kita..." kata Kakashi yang menyerahkan uang kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi, sementara Sakura tertahan karena harus membatu Kakashi. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Senseinya. Bagaimana otot tangannya bergerak mengikuti arah gerak tangannya.  
" Haruno..." suara itu memecah lamunan Sakura.

" kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

" kau melamun..."

" ahhh benarkah?"

" hn..." Kakashi memandangi Sakura yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya. Rambut panjang sebahu yang digerainya.

" Sensei...bumbunya sudah ku masukkan..." perkataan Sakura pun membuat Kakashi tersadar. Ia pun memasukkan bahan – bahan yang dipotongnya tadi.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali dari perjalanan mereka mencari cemilan. Mereka langsung di suruh untuk menyiapkan meja dan alat makan oleh Kakashi. Sementara itu Sakura juga menyiapkan masakan mereka dan menyajikannya di atas meja makan.  
" Ittadakimasu..." seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai mereka pun langsung belajar. Terutama Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke hanya bertanya tentang soal matematika yang dia tidak tau saja.

.

.

" Sensei ini sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke rumah..." kata Naruto lagi.

" hnn aku juga..." kata Sasuke lagi.

" hmmm kalian boleh pulang..." kata Kakashi. Naruto dan Sasuke pun membreskan barang mereka dan berjalan keluar rumah Kakashi.

" makasih ramennya Sensei...kapan – kapan aku ske sini lagi sama si Teme..." kata Naruto.

" diam kau Dobe..." kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan ke rumah mereka masing – masing.

.

.

" Haruno kau-..." dilihatnya lagi murid bersurai pink tertidur dengan menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari muridnya.

" dasar...ini sudah yang kedua kalinya..." kata Kakashi sambil menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya. Lagi. Kakashi membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya. Kakashi duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap Sakura. Kakashi menyingkirkan rambut Sakura yang ada di wajahnya. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang tentram yang membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Kakashi pun kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa laptop. Ia menaruh laptonya di atas meja, membuka laptopnya dan mlai mengerjakan sesuatu di laptonya.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terkaget.  
 _' astaga...aku pasti ketiduran lagi...'_ Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke ruang tengah Kakashi. Sakura memelankan langkahnya ketika dilihatnya Kakashi tertidur di atas sofa dengan nyenyak. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah, karena lagi – lagi ia harus tertidur di atas ranjang Kakashi. Sakura pun mengambilkan selimut dan menyelimuti Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura menatap wajah gurunya yang terlihat tenang. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura memegang bekas luka di mata kirinya Kakashi. Sakura teringat percakapannya dengan Obito tempo hari.

 ** _Flasback_**

 _Sakura duduk di depan Obito sambil menyantap yakinikunya.  
" aku baru tau kau bekerja di sini..." kata Obito seraya menyantap makanannya.  
" aku juga memerlukan biaya Obito-San..." kata Sakura.  
" panggil Obito-Nii saja...Obito-San terlalu formal di telingaku..." kata Obito sambil tersenyum.  
" baiklah Obito-Nii..." jawab Sakura disertai senyuman. Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil menyantap makan malam mereka, sampai Obito kembali berbicara.  
" sepertinya kau dan Kakashi sudah mulai akrab..."  
" Salahkan Kakashi Sensei yang selalu menyuruhku ke rumahnya..."  
" haha..." Obito tersenyum melihat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
" baguslah...dia punya orang lain yang dekat dengannya..." kata Obito dengan nada sendu.  
" memangnya Kakashi Sensei tidak punya teman?" Obito menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.  
" bukan begitu, hanya saja dia orang yang sangat tertutup semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi..." kata Obito dengan nada sedih.  
" kecelakaan apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.  
" kau pasti tau...nanti..." kata Obito dengan senyuman. Sakura hanya memandang Obito bingung.  
" Sakura-Chan...bisakah aku minta tolong denganmu?" tanya Obito lagi.  
" umm...bisa..." jawab Sakura.  
" aku ingin kau...-"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Sakura memandangi lekat – lekat Kakashi. Sambil mendengar deruan nafas Kakashi...  
" Sensei...kau orang yang menyebalkan tapi...aku senang dekat dengan Sensei...kalau Sensei punya maslaah, Sensei bisa cerita denganku...mimpi indah Sensei" Sakura pun berdiri dari posisinya dengan tersenyum dan ia kembali ke kamar Kakashi. Tanpa sadar, wajah Kakashi pun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 _"_ _aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikan Kakashi...buat di tersenyum...walau hanya sedikit..."_

 ** _DI TEMPAT LAIN..._**

" NII-SANNNN!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut oranye tua.

" bisakah kau tidak teriak, Kiara?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut panjang diikat dengan kerutan diwajahnya.

" itachi-Nii...Pain-Nii di mana?" tanya Kiara kepada pria itu.

" di kamarnya..." jawab Itachi singkat. Kiara pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Pain diikuti oleh Itachi.

.

.

" Niii-Chaannn!" teriak Kiara sambil menggedor pintu kamar Pain.

" ada apa?" kata seorang pria yang baru keluar dari kamar dan mempunyai warna rambut sama dengan Kiara. Dan juga tindikan di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

" Nii-Chan tolong bantu aku..."

" apa?" Kiara pun menunjukkan foto Sakura dan Kakashi.

" aku tidak suka dengan mereka..."

" lalu?"

" buat mereka jera karena sudah meremehkanku...apalagi si Kakashi Sensei ini...dia mengeluarkanku dari tim voli..."

" maksudmu Hatake Kakashi?" tanya Itachi. Kiara pun mengangguk. Sontak Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" kenapa Itachi?kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Pain

" dia yang membuat Sasuke pergi dari rumah..." desis Itachi tak suka.

" ayolah Nii..." kata Kiara dengan memelas.

" baiklah...lagipula aku juga kenal dengan seseorang yang mau balas dendam dengan Kakashi ini...termasuk aku..." kata Pain dengan seringai jahatnya.

 **TBC...**

 **MAAF UPDATENYA AGAK LAMA, SOALNYA SEKARANGA LAGI MASA - MASA UJIAN...JADI LEBIH MENTNGIN UJIAN DULU DARIPADA NULIS CERITA...**

 **BY THE WAYY...THANK YOU FOR READING...**

 **GOOD LUCK BUAT YANG LAGI UJIAN...**


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Kakashi, Obito, Rin : 23 tahun**

 **Sakura dan teman - teman : 15 tahun**

Kompetisi voli putri berjalan lancar, bahkan Konoha High School mendapat juara 1.  
" selamat...kalian sudah mnejadi juara..." kata Kakashi dengan menampilkan senyuman simpulnya. Walaupun lelah, mereka tetap menampilkan senyuman bahagianya.

" hehehhehe...siapa dulu dong...tim putri voli KHS..." kata salah satu anak perempuan menjawab, yang juga menjadi pemain inti. Perkataanya disambut oleh gelak tawa anak putri yang lain.

" intinya, kalian tadi bermain bagus. Pertahankan permainan kalian untuk tahun – tahun ke depan..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" ne Sensei...kita tidak merayakannya?" salah seorang siswi bertanya.

" itu benar...kita harus merayakannya..." timpal anak yang lain lagi.

" kalian bisa merayakannya sendiri, aku banyak pekerjaan..." jawab Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan hanya mendengus kesal setelah Senseinya menolak ikut.  
 _' alasannya saja...'  
_ " ayolah Sensei...bagaimanapun juga Sensei pelatih kami..."

" maaf tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa ikut..." kata Kakashi. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya,

" ja nee..." kata Kakashi sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya ke aah sekelompok anak perempuan tadi.

.

.

" yahh sayang Kaka-Sensei tidak ikut..."

" ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi...ayo kita berangkat..." kata anak perempan dengan nada ceria.

" heyy Sakura...kau ikut tidak? " Sakura yang menatap punggung Senseinya pergi pun langsung tersadar ketika ada yang meneriaki namanya.

" ahhh ano senpai...sepertinya aku juga tidak ikut...aku harus bekerja..." kata Sakura berbohong.

" apa tidak bisa kau ijin saja?" tanya Senpainya tadi.

" aku tidak mau gajiku di potong lagi..." Sakura pun meliha ke aah jam tangannya.

" ahhh Senpai aku pergi dulu ya... je neee..." Sakura pun dengan segera langsung berlari menuju ke arah yang sama denga Kakashi tadi. Kakak kelasnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyusul teman – temannya.

.

.

Kakashi duduk di bus setelah berhasil menghindar dari ajakan anak muridnya tadi. Ia dengan tenang duduk sambil menunggu bus itu berjalan.  
 _drepp...dreppp  
_ lagkah kaki terdengar mendekat bangku Kakashi. Saat sudah sangat dekat, Kakashi menoleh ke sebelahnya ingin mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
" Haruno?nagapain kau ada di sini?" tanya Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

" memangnya aku tidak boleh di sini?"

" bukan itu...kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka?"

" tidak...aku mau merayakannya dengan Sensei..."jawab Sakura. Maat Kakashi pun sukses melebar.

"aku tau kalau Sensei itu hanya menghindar saja...jadi nanti Sensei temani aku belanja beli makanan dan kita akan merayakannya di rumah Sensei... dan aku tidak menerima penolakan..." kata Sakura cepat, bahkan sebelum Kakashi bisa menjawabnya. Kakashi tersenyum,

" kenapa kau mau merayakanya denganku?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

" karena...entah...aku hanya mau merayakannya sama Sensei saja..." jawab Sakura enteng. Pada akhirnya, keudanya terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

.

.

Saat sampai di halte, mereka berjalan ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan. Dan sesuai janjinya, Kakashi pun menemani Sakura berbelanja. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam supermarket dan mereka berkeliling sambil memilih – milh bahan yang mau mereka beli.

.

.

 _Drttt...drtttt...  
_ merasa poneselnya bergetar, Sakura pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuat notifikasi pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.  
 _from : xxxxxxxxx  
kau tidak akan bisa lolos dariku pinky...dan Sensei kesayanganmu itu tidak akan ada di saat kau membutuhkannya..._

 _._

 _._

Isi pesan tersebut sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sakura tau siapa yang mengirim pesan ancaman tersebut. Kiara. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak apa kalau hanya dia yang diancam, namun ia kesal karena Senseinya juga dilibatkan.  
 _' lebih baik Kakashi-Sensei tidak perlu tau...'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Kakashi yang melihat Sakura tertinggal di belakangnya sambil memegang handphonenya pun berjalan ke arah Sakura. Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura yang membuat Sakura menyadari kedatangan Kakashi.  
" heyyy...Sensei kenapa pegang – pegang tanganku?" kata Sakura sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kakashi dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

" kau lambat sekali..." kata Kakashi tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" huhh Sensei itu yang terlalu cepat..." bela Sakura. Kakashi tidk menjawab karena tau kalau ia menjawab maka perdebatan tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Sakura pun tersenyum, merasakan hangat tangan Senseinya. Rasanya ia tidka ingin melepaskannya.  
 _' jangan sampai Sensei kena masalah karena aku...'_

 __,,_,,_,,_,,__

 ** _RUMAH KAKASHI_**

Saat sampai di rumah Kakashi, Sakura langsung menuju dapurnya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Sementara Kakashi hanya membantu Sakura sedikit saja. Contoh guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan, mereka berdua memilih memakan makanan mereka di ruang tengah. Mereka berbincang mengenai sekolah, teman, hal – hal yang menarik. Bahkan Kakashi menceritakan sedikit masa SMA-nya.

.

.

" Sensei...aku mau bertanya suatu hal..." kata Sakura serius.

" apa itu?"

" ummmm aku tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper laptopmu...dan aku melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang warna kuning tua..." Sakura berhenti sebentar melihat ke arah Senseinya yang sedikit terkejut sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

" dia itu siapa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Kakashi mengambil nafas panjang.

" kurasa tidak ada salahnya menceritakannya padamu...toh kau juga sudah menceritakan ceritamu..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun tersentak, dan memposisikan dirinya nyaman.

" pertama, dia termasuk dari orang – orang yang sangat dekat denganku...kedua dia adalah mantan kekasihku..." Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Senseinya.

" dan yang ketiga...dia sudah tidak ada..." walaupun diucakan dengan nada datar, namun tetap menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakura pun terkaget, dia merasa sedikit menyesal.

" ummm maafkan aku Sensei aku tid—"

" tidak perlu..." Sakura tidak sadar matanya sudah mulai berkaca – kaca. Kakashi pun melalnjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

" namanya Kohashi Yumi. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku bahagia berada dekat dengannya..." Kakashi tersenyum sedih mengingat masa lalunya.

" harinya sudah malam dan hujan deras saat kecelakaan itu terjadi..." Sakura menatap Kakashi, ia seperti teringat tragedi yang menimpanya.

" kalau kau mau bertanya apa kecelakaan ini sama dengan kecelakaan yang kau alami, jawabannya adalah 'iya' " pernytaan Kakashi kembali membuat Sakura terkejut.

" sebelum kau bertanya lagi, biar kulanjutkan dulu ceritanya..." kata Kakashi tenang. Sakura pun kembali memfokuskan diri mendengar cerita Kakashi.

" kami baru pulang dari acara _prom night_ universitas. Saat itu aku yang membawa mobil. Dan masih dalam keadaan sadar. Karena harinya sudah malam dan waktu itu juga hujan badai, terpaksa aku mengendarai mobil dengan pelan. Dan saat kami berhenti di lampu merah, tiba – tiba mobil datang dengan cepat dari arah belakang, dan menabrak mobil kami. Aku sempat melihat kalau mobil kami menabrak mobil di sebrang jalan sebelum mobil itu di tabrak oleh mobil yang menabrak kami." Kakashi berhenti dan melihat ekspresi Sakura, yang seakan tidak percaya dengan ceritanya.

" aku ingat aku masih sadar, dan saat aku menoleh ke arah Yumi...di sudah tidak sadar. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa sampai ambulan dan polisi datang." Kakashi pun terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi eeritanya.

" saat di rumah sakit, aku baru sadar kalau aku kehilangan mata kiriku akibat pecahan kaca dan terpaksa harus mencari donor mata." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan mata kirinya yang memang tampak jelas ada sebuah luka vertikal. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada luka di mata kirinya dan warna mata Kakashi yang berbeda.

" dan di rumah sakit itu juga aku diberitahu kalau Yumi tidak selamat. " kata Kakashi datar.

" kau tahu?waktu aku di rumah sakit aku juga melihat seorang anak kecil berambut warna pink tidur di sebelah ranjangku, dan waktu itu aku berpikir dia juga pasti korban kecelakaan...dan ternyata memang benar." Kata Kakashi sambil memandangi Sakura.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari Kakashi. Dia tidak percaya kalau Kakashi adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan beruntun yang dialaminya dulu.  
" berarti mobil yang kulihat dalam garasi itu memang mobil Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

" iya...aku tidak pernah mengendarainya lagi semenjak kecelakaan itu. Aku hanya memperbaikinya saja " kata Kakashi menjelaskan.  
 _' pantas saja Sensei selalu naik bus ke sekolah...'_

" ummm kalau aku boleh tau...pacar Sensei itu bagaimana?umm maksudku sifatnya bagaimana?" Kakashi menaikka alisnya sebelah.

" dia itu...mirip denganmu..." kata Kakashi.

" ehhhh?"

" iya dia itu orangnya periang, ceroboh, senang marah – marah, jelek saat menangis..." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Senseinya.

" yang berbeda itu, dia sangat hebat dalam pelajaran matematika...dia bahkan mengambil jurusan guru matematika...tidak sepertimu yang sangat bodoh dalam matematika..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan dari Kakashi.

" sekarang aku tau kenapa Sensei mau jadi guru matematika..." kata Sakura lagi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum saja.

.

.

" sekarang kita impas..." kata Kakashi.

" apanya yang impas?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" aku sudah mengetahui masa lalumu dan kau sudah mengetahui masa laluku..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" ahhh Sensei benar..."

" nah kalau begitu, kalau ada masalah kita harus saling cerita..." balas Kakashi.

" baiklah...berarti, kalau Sensei dalam masalah, Sensei harus cerita denganku dulu..." kata Sakura ceria.

" iyaa..." kata Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Sakura pun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

" janji?" Kakashi melihat jari Sakura yang sudah siap dan tersenyum simpul.

" janji..." kata Kakashi sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sakura.

.

.

" ne Sensei...di luar hujan...aku tidak bisa pulang..dan sekarang aku bosan.." kata Sakura.

" memangnya kau mau ngapain?mau belajar?" tanya Kakashi.

" TIDAKKKK! Apapun...selain belajar..." kata Sakura menolak. Kakashi tertawa melihat tingkah anak muridnya.

" kau mau nonton film?" tawar Kakashi.

" ohhh apa filmya?" tanya Sakura tertarik.

" kau bisa melihat kasetnya di situ..." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke bagian bawah meja televisi. Sakura pun dengan cepat melihat – lihat kaset film yang ada di sana.

.

.

" Sensei!kita nonton ini saja ya?" kata Saura semangat sambil menunjukkan film _Kimi No Nawa_.

" terserah kau saja..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun melompat kegirangan. Ia langsung memasukkan kaset itu ke _DVD Player,_ lalu Sakura berlari ke dalam kamar Kakashi untuk mengambil selimut. Mereka berdua pun duduk sambil memakan cemilan yang masih tersisa, dan tanpa sadar, mereka kini sudah tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **MAAF AGAK LAMA UPDATE..SOALNYA BARU SELESAI USBN...  
DAN KEMUNGKINAN BISA TELAT UPDATE LAGI...GARA - GARA MINGGU DEPAN SUDAH UNBK...**_

 _ **SEMOGA READER MASIH MENIKMATI CERITA**_

 _ **DAN TERIMA KASIH JUGA KARENA TELAH MEMBERI REVIEW...**_

 _ **JA NEEE...**_


	11. CHAPTER 11

Hari demi hari berlanjut. Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura terlihat semakin dekat. Tak jarang mereka pulang bersama, dan tak jarang juga Sakura ke rumah Kakashi hanya untuk sekedar belajar. Tidak hanya hubungan keduanya saja yang dekat. Seluruh murid kelas X-A pun sudah mulai menyukai Kakashi. Mereka sudah mulai melihat kepribadian lain dari Kakashi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan beberapa murid selain Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke pun pernah ke rumah Kakashi.

.

.

 _tettt...tetttt...tettt...  
_ " sebelum kalian istiahat ada yang mau saya bicarakan..." kata Kakashi. Para murid yang tadinya ingin berlari ke kantin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" sebentar lagi kalian mau ujian...dan ummm kalian harus belajar dengan benar..." kata Kakashi sedikit gagap.

" sensei kenapa?tidak biasanya..." sela Sakura.

" hnn...Sensei kelihatan aneh..." kata Kkiba.

" huhh setelah ujian kalian sibuk?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya. Para murid saling melihat satu sama lain dan kebanyakan dari mereka menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

" uhhh aku akan mengadakan liburan setelah ujian nanti,...kalian setuju tidak?" tanya Kakashi. Raut wajah bahagia pun mulai diperlihakan dari anak muridnya.

" benaran Sensei?" kat Chouji antusias.

" kita mau liburan kemana Sensei?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

" wahhhhh itu ide bagus Sensei..." Kata Ino.  
" sepertinya menyenangkan...tapi tetap _mendokusai..._ " dan itu pasti kata Shikamaru.

.

.

" baguslah kalau kalian setuju...tapi aku masih belum merencanakannya..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" kita rencanakan sama – sama saja Sensei..." kata Rock Lee.

" hmmm itu benar..." kata Hinata.

" yoshhhhh kalau begitu kita bicarakan di rumah Sensei hari ini setelah pulang sekolah..." kata Sakura.

" huh?dirumahku?" kata Kakashi.

" setuju...kita bicarakan di rumah Sensei saja..." kata Sasuke yang lalu menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas menagajaknya ke kantin.

" okeeee! Ayo kita ke kantin Hinata-Chan, Shino..." ajak Kiba yang lalu di setujui oleh mereka berdua. Dan pada akihrinya pun semua orang keluar kelas, terkecuali sakura dan Kakashi.

.

.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Ya sudahlah. Sakura mendekat ke arah Kakashi dengan senyum puas.  
" mau ku bantu mengangkat bukunya, Sensei?" kata Sakura dengan nada imutnya. Kakashi pun mnedengus mendengar aksen Sakura.

" tidak perlu..." kata Kakashi sambil merapikan barangnya. Apa daya, Sakura tidak mau mendengar Kakashi dan ikut membantunya.

" jangan ngambek dong Sensei..." kata Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

" hn..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Senseinya. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengantar buku dan barang Kakashi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip ( RUMAH KAKASHI)_**

" Sakura...jelaskan sekali lagi kesimpulan yang sudah kita bicarakan hari ini..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun berdiri menyampaikan kesimpulan.

" liburan akan kita laksanakan seminggu setelah ujian selesai. Penanggung jawab yang sudah ditunjuk diharapkan bisa mempersiapkan bahan pada pertemuan selanjutnya. Untuk dana, sebagiannya akan memakai dana iuran kelas dan sebagiannya lagi dari Kakashi Sensei. Tempat pelaksanaan masih belum ditentukan, kita akan menentukannya pada pertemuan selanjutnya. Itu saja kesimpulan yang saya catat. " Sakura kembali duduk dan menunggu Kakashi untuk berbicara.  
" oke, kurasa itu cukup. Kalian boleh pulang, ini sudah larut malam." Kata Kakashi setelah berpikir.

" ahhhhh kapan kita pertemuan lagi Sensei?" tanya Neji.

" entahlah...akan kuhubungi lagi nanti..." kata Kakashi.

" kalau begitu aku pamit pulang Sensei..." kata Hinata kepada Kakashi sambil membungkuk.

" Hinata-Channn biar ku antar...mumpung rumah kita agak dekat...ja ne Sensei..." kata Naruto yang terburu – buru mengambil barangnya. Perlakuan Naruto membuat wajah Hinata merona.

" itu tidak perlu...Naruto-Kun.." kata Hinata gugup.  
" aku tidak mau perempuan pulang sendiri malam – malam..." kata Naruto yang menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari rumah Kakashi. Hinata pun terdiam dan pasrah saja, toh ada baiknya juga dia diantar pulang oleh Naruto.

.

.

Semua murid pun pada akhirnya pulang dan hanya menyisakan Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring. Loh?di mana Kakashi?  
" Sensei!kenapa harus aku yang cuci piring?ini kan rumah Sensei!" kata Sakura merengek dari dapur. Kakashi yang sedang menonton di ruang tamu pura – pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

" SENSEI!" teriak Sakura dengan kencang.

" salah sendiri...kau yang mengusulkan pertemuan di rumahku..." kata Kkashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sakura selesai dengan tugas mencuci piringnya. Ia pun ke ruang tengah, dan bergabung dengan Kakashi duduk di atas sofa. Sakura langsung bersandar di bahu kanan Kakashi dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang ternyata sudah tertidur.  
" hah...anak ini..." Kakashi membetulkan posisi tidur Sakura agar lebih nyaman. Kakashi juga memperbaiki poni yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah Sakura yang damai. Tangan Kakashi terulur ingin membelai wajah cantik Sakura, namun terhenti.  
 _' astagaaaa apa yang kau pikirkan...dia ini anak muridmu...'_ Kakashi menarik kembali tangannya sambil merutuki apa yang mau ia lakukan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL_**

" jadi, kalian mau berlibur di mana di mana?" tanya Kakashi. Kalau kalian mau tau, hari ini Kakashi sedang baik hati karena mau mengganti jam pelajarannya untuk diskusi persiapan acara liburan.

" Sensei...aku mau usul. Uhmmm aku dengar dari kakak kelas ku, waktu musim dingin bagusnya kita ke festival _konoha winter_ " kata Ten Ten.

" hmmm yaaa, aku dengar festivalnya cukup menarik." Timpal Rock Lee.

" tempatnya juga gak lumayan jauh. Pakai bus, dua sampa tiga jam sudah sampai.." kata Shino menambahkan.

" ditambah lagi, di sana ada tempat bermain..." kata Kiba dengan semangat. Kakashi pun menimbang – nimbang usul Ten Ten dan melihat reaksi anak muridnya.

" kalau begitu kita ke festival _Konoha Winter_ sekalian juga kita menginap di sana...karena kudengar – dengar ada penginapan di daerah itu..." kata Kakashi memutuskan. Para murid bersorak senang mengetahui liburan mereka akan menyenangkan.  
_,,_

Kiara melihat dari luar kaca jendela kelas X-A. Dia menyeringai. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nama _'NII-CHAN'  
_ " Nii-chan...aku punya berita bagus..." kata Kiara menelpon sambil berjalan menjauh dari kelas X-A.  
 _' tunggu saja pinky...hatake Sensei...'_

 __,,__

 ** _Time skip_**

Waktu terus berjalan dan para murid Konoha High School sudah selesai mengikuti ujian semester. Sekarang Kelas X-A memanfaatkan waktu kosong mereka untuk mempersiapkan acara liburan. Mereka sering berkumpul di rumah hari ini, mereka kembali mengadakan pertemuan H-4 acara liburan mereka.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Sambil memegang tas kerja di tangan kirinya, Kakashi menyerup kopi yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan. Hari ini, Kakashi lebih memilih jalan kaki lewat jalan kecil, karena jalanan sedang ramai. Bus pun kadang bisa ikut terjebak macet. Jalan yang dilewati Kakashi saat ini sangat sepi. Kemungkinan orang – orang sudah tidur. Saat Kakashi masuk ke gang kecil, ada seorang pria yang menghadang jalan Kakashi. Ia pun mengerutkn dahinya lalu berbalik ke belakang hanya untuk melihat ada satu orang lagi yang menghadangnya. Kakashi menjatuhkan kopinya. Ia berbalik lagi ke arah penghadang di depannya dan menatap pria pertama yang menghadangnya.

.

.

" lama tidak bertemu...Nii-San..." kata salah seorang dari belakangnya. Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

" Ryuji?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ryuji yang saat itu baru selesai jalan dengan teman – temannya langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Ia langsung mendatangi dokter yang menangani kakaknya.  
" dokter...bagaimana keadaan Nee-Chan saya dok?" tanya Ryuji dengan nada cemas._

 _" maaf...Nee-San anda tidak bisa diselamatkan. Ia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya..." dokter itu memegang pundak Ryuij, lalu pergi. Ryuji mengepalkan tangannya. Ia teringat seseorang. Hatake Kakashi. Ia mencari– cari ruangan Kakashi. setelah ketemu, ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat Kakashi sedang berdiri di tepi jendela. Ryuji dengan perasaan marah mendatangi Kakashi dan mencengkram bajunya, tidak peduli kalau Kakashi sedang terluka.  
" Ryuji..." kata Kakashi lemah._

 _" KAUUU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELINDUNGI KAKAKKU!?" kata Ryuji dengan emosi._

 _" maafkan aku..."_

 _" SEHARUSNYA KAU MELINDUNGINYA!" tanpa sadar, air mata Ryuji keluar._

 _" KENAPA!?KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG MATI HAHHH!?" kata Ryuji lagi yang masih mencengkram baju Kakashi. mendengar keributan yang terjadi, beberapa tim dokter dan tim keamanan memasuki ruangan Kakashi. melihat adanya tim keamanan datang, Ryuji mendorong kasar Kakashi sampai belakang Kakashi membentur kaca jendela.  
" Kau akan menanggung akibatnya..." kata Ryuji mengintimidasi._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

.

.

" Ryuji...?" kata Kakashi dengan mata melebar.

" sudah kubilang...kau akan menerima akibatnya.." kata Ryuji dengan nada yang mengintimadasi.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Kakashi, pria di belakangnya dengan cepat menahan kedua tangannya. ia berusaha berontak, namun pria itu sangat kuat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ryuji melayangkan dua pukulan ke arah perut Kakashi dan satu pukulan ke wajahnya. Pukulan itu membuat Kakashi tersungkur di tanah sambil menahan sakit. Ryuji tidak mau membuang waktu, ia langsung 'membantu' Kakashi berdiri, lalu mendorongnya ke arah dinding dengan kasar.  
" kau tau!? Aku salah memercayakan nee-Chanku denganmu..." Kakashi yang tidak waspada kembali menerima pukulan di wajahnya, dan lagi – lagi ia harus terbanting ke tanah. Kedua anak buah Ryuji pun tidak segan menendangi tubuh Kakashi yang terbaring di tanah tanpa ampun .

.

.

" SENSEIIIII!..."

 _ **TBC...**_

 ** _MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA BARU UPDATE. SETELAH SELESAI UNBK, SAYA LANGSUNG LIBURAN, MELEPASKAN PENAT UJIAN. DAN SETELAH LIBURAN, DISIBUKKAN DENGAN PERSIAPAN SBMPTN, JADI WAKTU MENULIS SEMAKIN MENIPIS._**

 ** _ANYWAY, SAYA MINTA MAAF KARENA TELAT UPDATE..._**

 ** _SO, ENJOY THE READING..._**


	12. CHAPTER 12

" Shikamaru...kau sudah menelpon penginapannya?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap tangannya yang agak dingin.

" hoammm...iya..." kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

" heyyy Teme...kau punya jaket tebal?" tanya Naruto sambil menrup minumannya.

" hn..." kata Sasuke yang berjalan sambil membawa belanjaan.

" Sakura...kita diijinkan kan oleh sekolah?" tanya Choji sambil menyantap makanannya.  
" hmmmm...aku sudah mengurus masalah perijinan dengan Kakashi Sensei..." kata Sakura mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Cuaca dingin tidak menghalalngi keenam anak remaja ini untuk pergi berbelanja. Sebenarnya mereka mau pergi ke rumah Kakashi, tapi ketika mereka sampai dirumahnya, tidak ada orang. Jadilah mereka pergi .berbelanja untuk cemilan mereka.

.

.

Mereka bereenam melewati sebuah gang kecil supaya lebih cepat sampai.  
" heyyy ada apa itu?sepertinya terjadi pengeroyokan..." tanya Naruto yang melihat ke arah 3 orang yang sepertinya tengah memukuli seseorang.

" entah...ayo kita lihat..." kata Sakura.

" kau gila?itu bisa saja kita kena imbasnya juga..." kata Ino.  
" kita harus membatu orang itu..." kata Sakura yang berjalan mendekati 4 orang itu. Mau tak mau mereka juga harus mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

Mereka mendekat untuk melihat dengan jelas orang yang tengah dipukuli. Sakura melangkah maju sedikit lagi supaya bisa melihat jelas orang yang dipukuli itu. Mata Sakura sukses melebar. Ia kenal perawakan orang yang dipukuli itu. Jaket tebal berwarna abu – abu, rambut acak – acakkan menantang gravitasi. Itu kan...

.

.

" SENSEIIIII!..." teriak Sakura yang lalu berusaha mendatangi Senseinya namun berhasil di tahan oleh Shikamaru. Mendengar suara teriakan, ketiga pria itu langsung menghentikan aksi mereka dan menleh ke arah Sakura, bahkan Kakashi pun ikut menoleh.

" Haruno..." kata Kakashi dengan suara serak.

" ahhhh ini muridmu itu?" kata Ryuji.

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sensei hahhh?" tanya Sakura emosi dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

" Haruno...sebaiknya kalian tidak di sini.." kata Kakashi yang berusaha bangkit.

" kau tau, aku mau sekali bersenang – senang dengan muridmu itu..." kata Ryuji di samping telinga Kakashi.

" tapi belum waktunya..." kata Ryuji dengan seringai jahat. Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Ryuji mengerutkan dahinya.  
 _' apa makasudnya?'_

" senang bertemu dengan kalian semua...terutama kau, gadis berambut pink..." kata Ryuji dengan seringai di wajahnya. Kakashi yang berusaha berdiri kembali mendapat tendangan dari Ryuji, sehingga ia kembali jatuh tersungkur.

" ini adalah peringatan Hatake..." kata Ryuji sambil menjauhi Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura yang melihat ketiga orang itu pergi, langsung melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru lalu mendatangi Kakashi. berusaha membantu Kakashi berdiri.  
" sensei bisa berdiri?" tanya Sakura berusaha menahan tangisannya.

" kurasa iya..." kata Kakashi. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mendatangi mereka berdua.

" Sensei tidak perlu sok kuat..." kata Sasuke yang menopang sebelah kiri Kakashi.

" hmmmm kami ada di sini..." kata Naruto yang menopang Kakashi di sebelah kanan.

" aku akan membawa tas dan belanjaan Sensei..." kata Ino yang sudah mengambil tas dan belanjaannya.

" lebih baik kita ke rumah Sensei sekarang.."kata Shikamaru.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RUMAH KAKASHI_**

" Baringkan Sensei di kamarnya..." kata Sakura menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung mereka turuti. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar dengan cepat mencari P3K untuk mengobati luka Kakashi. Mereka semua terkumpul di dalam kamar Kakashi.

" bagaimana dengan pertemuan?" tanya Kakashi sambil menahan sakit.

" itu nanti saja...Sensei sedang sakit..." ujar Ino memperingati.

" aku sudah memberitahu yang lain kalau kita tidak jadi pertemuan hari ini.." kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

" bukankah liburan ini penting?" tanya Kakashi.

" Kesehatan Sensei lebih penting..." kata Naruto.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamar Kakashi dengan membawa seember air dan kotak P3K. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.  
" Sakura-Chan, Kakashi Sensei aku harus pulang sekarang, ada yang mau kuselesaikan..." kata Chouji.

" hmmm aku juga, aku sudah ngantuk..." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

" yahhh kalau begitu aku juga pulang...kami akan berkunjung lagi besok..." kata Ino.

" hmmmm terima kasih yaa..." kata Sakura sambil mengantar trio Inshikacho ke depan pintu rumah.

" Kakashi Sensei...cepat sembuh, kita mau liburan nih..." teriak Ino dari pintu depan. Kakashi tersenyum dari dalam kamar mendengar teriakan dari Ino.

.

.

Sakura yang kembali ke kamar Kakashi, segera duduk di atas ranjang dan mempersiapkan obat – obat yang akan digunakan.  
" Sakura, aku dan Naruto akan tunggu di ruang tengah..." kata Sasuke yang juga menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar. Sekarang hanya mereka berdua di kamar. Sakura membasahi kapas denagn alkohol guna membersihkan luka Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Kakashi. Memang sakit, tapi Kakashi harus menahannya. Sakura lalu berpindah ke sudut mata yang juga terlihat berdarah. Sakura tidak bisa menghindari tatapan mata dari Kakashi, apalagi jarak mereka cukup dekat. Waktu terasa berhenti ketika sakura melihat ke arah mata berbeda warna Kakashi.  
" Haruno..." suara dari Kakashi membuat Sakura kembali tersadar dan ia dengan hati – hati membersihkan luka di sudut mata Kakashi.

" baka Sensei...kenapa Sensei bisa di hajar seperti ini?bukankah Sensei hebat kalau masalah berkelahi?" kata sakura berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya.

" entahlah...aku tidak bisa melawan _nya..._ " kata Kakashi bingung menjelaskan.

" siapa orang itu?kenapa Sensei tidak lawan saja? Dan bukannya kita sudah janji...kalau ada masalah harus cerita?" kata Sakura sambil mengoleskan obat merah di luka Kakashi.

" masalahnya rumit..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" aku punya waktu banyak untuk mendengarkan..." kata sakura tidak mau kalah. Kakashi pun terdiam. Apa dia perlu menceritakannya atau tidak?.

" Sensei...buka bajumu, aku yakin ada memar di bagian tubuhmu..." kata Sakura memerintah.

" kurasa aku sudah baik – baik saja..." kata Kakashi.

" Sensei..." kata Sakura dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kakashi menghela nafas dan segera membuka baju kemeja putihnya yang kotor akibat tanah.

.

.

Sakura tertegun memandang tubuh Kakashi yang berotot. Namun pikiran itu ia tepis karena ia harus segera mengobati Kakashi. Sakur mengoleskan salep di daerah memar dan itu membuat Kakashi meringis sakit.  
" ahhh maafkan aku Sensei..." kata Sakura. ia lalu kembali mengoleskan salep itu dengan hati – hati supaya tidak membuat Kakashi kesakitan.

.

.

Kakashi merasakan sentuhan lembut Sakura, dan itu membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tidak ingin waktu ini berlalu dengan cepat, ia senang merasakan sentuhan lembut dari Sakura.  
" Sensei..." suara Sakura membuat Kakashi terbangun dari lamunannya.

" Sensei belum cerita..." kata Sakura lagi. Kakashi pun menghela nafas. Anak ini benar – benar kepo.

" namanya adalah Kohashi Ryuji. Dia adalah adik dari Yumi, mantan kekasihku dulu. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Singkat cerita, dia membenciku karena akulah yang menyebabkan Yumi meninggal. Dan dia benar, seharusnya bukan Yumi yang mati dalam kecelakaan itu, seharusnya aku..." kata Kakashi bercerita.

" itu bukan salah Sensei...dan Sensei tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu..." kata sakura. Kakashi terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura. memang benar, seseorang tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu.

.

.

" Sensei..." Kakashi kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi..." perkataan Sakura membuat mata Kakashi melebar.

" jangan pernah terluka lagi..." Sakura berusah menahan air matanya.

" aku takut..." air mata Sakura akhirnya tidak dapat di tahan. Kakashi mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura. ia tidak peduli dengan segala luka di tubuhnya. Yang sekarang dia pedulikan adalah Sakura.

" aku baik – baik saja...dan sudah kubilangkan, kalau kau jelek saat menangis..." kata Kakashi menenagkan.

" baka Sensei..." kata sakura sambil memukul tubuh Kakashi.

" awwwww...Haruno, kau mengenai lukaku..." kata Kakashi mengeluh.

" itu salah Sensei..." kata Sakura dengan nada ngambek. Kakashi tersenyum melihat perubahan mood Sakura. dengan cepat Sakura kembali memeluk Kakashi lagi.

" jangan terluka lagi Sensei..." kata sakura dalam pelukan Kakashi.  
 _' jangan pernah tinggalkan aku...'_

" baiklah..." kata Kakashi dengan nada lembut.

.

.

Untuk sebentar saja, mereka melupakan status mereka sebagai guru dan murid. Hanya ada sepasang manusia yang memiliki perasaan yang sama. ' takut akan kehilangan'.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, pagi – pagi, Obito dan Rin datang ke rumah Kakashi setelah mendengar Kakashi di serang sekolompok orang.  
" Kashi! Sudah kubilang jauhi masalah. Apa kau tau, aku harus melanggar 3 lampu merah hari ini hanya untuk menemuimu?" kata rin kesal namun tetap merawat luka Kakashi yang sudah mulai kering.

" aku baik – baik saja Rin..." kata Kakashi yang sedang malas beragumen.

" baka...apa luka di wajahmu terlihat baik – baik saja?" tanya Obito yang hanya melihat Rin merawat Kakashi.

" setidaknya aku masih bisa jalan..." kata Kakashi.

" beruntunglah ada Sakura-Chan yang sudah mengurus lukamu..." kata Rin.

" darimana kau tau yang mengobati lukaku itu Haruno?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

" karena...dia yang menelponku pagi ini..." jawab Rin.

" ahh itu menjelaskan kenapa kalian bisa tau..." kata Kakashi.

.

.

suara ketukan terdengar dari depan dan membuat Obito langsung berdiri dan menuju ke depan rumah Kakashi.  
" ahhh Sakura-Chan...ayo masuk.." kata Obito. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah Kakashi sambil membawa kantong belanjaan.

" apa itu?" tanya Obito.

" ahh ini makanan buat Kakashi Sensei. Dia harus makan makanan yang sehat..." kata Sakura.

" aku panggil Rin yaaa, mungkin dia bisa membantumu. Obito berlari ke kamar Kakashi untuk memanggil Rin.

.

.

" Rin...Sakura-Chan sedang memasak di dapur, kurasa kau bisa membantunya..." kata Obito.

" benarkah?baiklah, aku juga sudah selesai di sini.." kata Rin yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

Obito hendak mengikuti Rin namun dihentikan oleh Kakashi.  
" Obito...bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Kakashi. Obito menyeringitkan dahinya. Sangat jarang Kakashi meminta bantuan darinya.

.

.

Kakashi dan Obito turun dari atas setelah mencium bau harum dari dapur.  
" Senseiii apa yang kau lakukan di sini?kau kan tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak..." kata Sakura ketika melihat Kakashiberjalan ke arah dapur.

" aku bosan di kamar. Dan juga akumencium bau harum masakan kalian, makanya aku ke sini.." kata Kakashi.

" kalian masak apa?" tanya Obito.

" kare..." jawab Rin singkat.

" tidak ada ramen?" tanya Obito dengan nada kecewa.

" tidak Obito...Kakashi tidak boleh makan ramen..." kata Rin.

" tapi kan..."

" tidak ada tapi..." kata Rin tegas. Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

" oh iyaa Naruto dan Sasuke di mana?kalau tidak salah kemaren mereka ada di sini..." tanya Kakashi.

" mereka pulang saat Sensei masih tidur, mereka mau mempersiapkan liburan kita..." jawab Sakura sambil menyiapkan makanan.

" liburan?" kata Rin bingung.

" ahhh itu kelas kami akan liburan. Hitung – hitung sebagai hadiah mereka karena sudah melaksanakan ujian dengan baik..." kata Kakashi. Rin pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi. Obito melihat ke arah Kakashi dengan pandangan cemas.  
 _' ku harap si Baka ini bisa menjaga dirinya...'_

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Rin dan Obito harus kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.  
" Sensei mau ke mana?Sensei kan masih sakit..." kata Sakura yang melihat Kakashi memasang jaket tebalnya.

" aku bosan di rumah Haruno..." kata Kakashi sambil memasang septaunya.

" tapi kann- argghhh kalau begitu aku ikut...Sensei keras kepala sekali.." kata Sakura yang juga mengambil jaket tebalnya. Kakashi pun mengambil kunci mobilnya.

" lohhh Sensei...mau mengendarai mobil? " tanya Sakura. Kaksahi pun mengangguk.

" aku mungkin akan membeli bahan untuk berlibur nanti..." kata Kakashi yang berjalan keluar rumahnya diikuti oleh Sakura. Kakashi membuka garasi dan ia memasuki mobilnya. Sakura ikut masuk ke dalam mobil di samping Kakashi.

" Sensei masih ingatkan cara mengendarai mobil?" tanya Sakura waspada. Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

" tentu saja...mana mungkin aku mau mengendarai mobil kalau aku tidak tau caranya..." jawab Kakashi.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya dilanda oleh kesunyian. Terkadang Sakura mengajak Kakashi berbicara, namun hanya di jawab oleh Kakashi seadanya. Sakura memerhatikan Kakashi menyetir. Ia melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kakashi yang sedang fokus menyetir. Ia melihat bagaimana otot tangannya mengemudikan mobil. Rona wajah Sakura muncul ketika melihat pesona Senseinya. Sakura lalumengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kakashi. Dadanya serasa nyeri melihat luka di wajah Kakashi.  
 _' aku tidak ingin Sensei terluka lagi...'_

.

.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai di tempa tujuan.  
" ayo..." ajak Kakashi. Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang keluar dari mobil. Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Kakashi dengan setengah berlari menarik Sakura ke dalam hutan yang telah di selimuti oleh salju.

.

.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat danau berwarna biru terang yang membeku. Ditambah lagi danau itu di kelilingi oleh pohon – pohon tinggi. Menurutnya itu...  
" ini indah sekali...darimana Sensei tau tempat ini?" kata Sakura takjub.

" entahlah..." Sakura masih mengamati danau yang menurutnya indah.

" Haruno..." teriak Kakashi ynag membuat Sakura tersadar. Ia melihat Kakashi sudah berada di tengah danah itu.

" ke sini..." ajak Kakashi.

" aku tidak mau...bagaimana kalau nanti kita jatuh?" tanya Sakura.

" anak ini..." Kakashi berlari mendekati Sakura. dia menggendong Sakura _bridal style._

" KYAAAA SENSEIIII...APA YANG SENSEI LAKUKAN?TURUNKAN AKU!" teriakkan Sakura tidak di balas oleh Kakashi sama sekali. Dia tetap menggendong sakura ke tengah danau. Barulah saat di tengah danau Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dari gendongnnya.

" Sensei mau membunuhku yaa?" kata Sakura kesal.

" telingkau sakit gara – gara teriakanmu..." kata Kakashi. Sakura mengambil bola salju dan melemparkannya ke arah kakashi. Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling melempar bola salju di tengah danau itu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama bermain, Sakura berbaring dengan memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kakashi duduk merenung dalam pikirannya. Kakashi memandang sekitar. Pohon – pohon yang mengelilingi danau, salju yang berjatuhan. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sakura. ingin sekali ia membelai wajah cantik tersebut.  
" Haruno..." panggil Kakashi Sakura membuka kedua matanya.

" ada apa?" tanya sakua langsung. Kakashi yang tidak langsung menjawab membuat Sakura bingung.

" emm tidak...tidak jadi..." kata Kakahi. Sakura mendengus dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Kakashi yang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali memandangang Sakura.  
 _' apapun yang terjadi...aku tidak akan jauh darimu...'_

 _ **TBC...**_


	13. CHAPTER 13

" wajah Sensei kenapa?"

" Sensei berkelahi dengan siapa?"

" Sensei baik – baik saja?"

sederetan pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh anak muridnya, ketika mereka melihat luka di wajah Kakashi. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafasnya saja.

" baiklah...yang pertama aku baik – baik saja. Dan yang kedua, kita di sini untuk membahas persiapan untuk liburan besok...bukan membahas tentang wajahku.." kata Kakashi yang menunjuk ke arah wajahnya.

" tapi kami beneran khawatir Sensei..." kata Kiba

" hmmmm beberapa hari ini Shikamaru bilang Sensei tidak enak badan..." kata Ten Ten yang membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan pandangan 'aku minta penjelasan'

" aku hanya mengatakan fakta..." kata Shikamaru enteng. Kakashi pun lagi – lagi menghela nafasnya.

" terserahlah...sekarang kita bahas acara kita besok..."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time Skip_**

.

.

" kesimpulan rapat kita hari ini...pertama kita kumpul di sekolah jam 8 pagi. Kita sama – sama naik bis ke tempat tujuan. Kedua, kita akan menginap di hotel Houzuki. Kita akan melakukan pembagian kamar di sana." Kata Sakura yag kembali duduk.

"ada tambahan...aku juga mengajak dua Sensei ikut dengan kita, dan juga dua temanku..." kata Kakash.

" siapa Sensei?" tanya Naruto.

" kalian akan tau besok...sekarang kalian boleh pulang..." jawab Kakashi. Mereka pun bersiap dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang mereka makan dan membersihkan ruang tengah Kakashi. Mereka berpamitan dengan Kakashi mengingat kalau mereka juga harus beristirahat untuk besok.

.

.

Keesokan harinya satu per satu murid kelas X-A berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Cuaca dingin dan bersalju tidak menurunkan semangat mereka. Sementara menunggu bus yag mereka tumpangi datang, beberapa murid mengambil foto selfie, mengecek perlengkapan, makan, bahkan ada yang sempat tidur.

.

.

Sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, menarik perhatian para murid. Saat terdengar suara pintu yang dibukakan mereka memandangi sosok yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.  
" Asuma Sensei...dan..." suara Ino terhenti dan melihat ke arah tempat penumapng.

" dan...Kurenai Sensei...jadi kalian guru yang di ajak Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Naruto antusias.

" selamat pagi kalian semua...dan benar Kakashi Sensei ynag mengajak kami.." kata Kurenai dengan senyuman.

" wahhh ini bakal menyenangkan..." kata Ino.

.

.

Mobil yang kedua datang dan membuat para murid penasaran, siapa lagi yang datang. Dlihatnya seorag pria turun dan...  
" Obito-Nii..." teriak Naruto dan berlari ke arah Obito ingin memeluknya.

" wowww Naruto... " kata Obito yang tertawa kecil.

" Rin-Nee juga ikut..." kata Naruto saat melihat seorang perempuan keluar dari kursi penumpang.

" kurasa kalian pasti membutuhkan bantuan medis...bukan begitu Sakura-Chan?" kata Rin dengan senyum ke arah Sakura.

" ahhh iya..." kata Sakura. para murid terlihat bingung, karena mereka tidak megenal Obito dan Rin.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Jam setengah 8. Dan Kakashi belum juga datang. Bus sudah datang, mereka tinggal menunggu Kakashi saja.  
" mana sih Kakashi Sensei?gak biasanya telat?" kata Naruto menggerutu.

" sabar sedikit Naruto..." kata Shino dengan suara datar.

.

.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah mobil berhenti dan menampakkan seseorang yang sudah mereka tunggu dari tadi.  
" wahhh Sensei bisa naik mobil?" tanya Lee.

" tentu saja Lee..mana mungkin Sensei naik mobil kalau tidak bisa mengendarainya..." celetuk Neji.

" sudah kumpul semua?" tanya Kakashi tanpa rasa bersalah. Semua pun mengangguk. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah empat orang dewasa yang lain dan mereka juga mengangguk.

" kalau begitu kita langsung saja berangkat...tidak ada lagi yang kita tunggu.." kata Kakashi. Mereka pun mulai memasuki barang mereka ke dalam bus.

.

.

Sementara itu Kakashi berbincang sebentar dengan empat orang dewasa.  
" maaf merepotkan kalian..." kata Kakashi.

" sama sekali tidak...lagipula ini sekalian jadi liburan kami..." kata Rin.

" hmmmm...paling tidak aku bisa bersenang – senang nanti.." kata Asuma.

" sudah lama juga kita tidak berlibur bersama..." kata Kurenai.

" benar sekali..." jawab Rin.

" kalau gitu kami ke mobil yaaa..." kata Asuma yang juga mengajak Kurenai.

" Rin...kau masuk saja duluan...aku menyusul..." kata Obito yang di jawab anggukan oleh Rin.

.

.

Obito menatap wajah Kakashi serius.  
" ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

" berhati – hati lah..." kata Obito sambil memegang pundak Kakashi.

" hmmm..."

" hubungi aku kalau ada apa – apa..."

" hn..." Obito pun kembali ke mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Mereka pun berangkat.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time Skip_**

.

.

Saat sampai di penginapan, Kakashi langsung melakukan _check in_ untuk lima kamar.  
" dengarka aku..." kata Kakashi yang membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

" kamar nomor 20 ditempati oleh Asuma, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Kamar nomor 22 ditempati oleh Obito, Naruto, lee dan Kiba. Kamar nomor 21 ditempati oleh Sasuke, Neji, Shino dan aku. Kamar nomor 1 ditempati oleh Rin, Haruno dan Ino. Kamar nomor 2 ditempati oleh Kurenai, Hinata dan Ten Ten. Untuk kamar laki – laki ada di lantai dua, dan perempuan di lantai satu..." kata Kakashi yang lalu memberikan kuncinya masing – masing. Mereka segera berpencar mencari kamar masing – masing. Yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah beristirahat.

.

.

Kakashi, Asuma, Obito, Rin dan Kurenai sedang menikmati ocha panas yang dihidangkan di depan mereka. Mereka sedang mengobrol di dekat perapian hotel itu.  
" Kakashi...kau bisa ceritakan, kenapa wajahmu ada memar seperti itu?" kata Asuma.

" hmmm aku penasaran...biasanya kau hebat berkelahi..." sambung Kurenai.

" kita di sini bukan membahas masalah wajahku..." jawab Kakashi.

" kalian tau apa masalahnya?" tanya Asuma yang mengalihka pandangannya ke arah Rin dan Obito.

" dia itu tidak pernah bercerita..." kata Rin.

" dia itu orang yang misterius..." sambung Obito. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak.

.

.

" aku penasaran...kenapa kau mengajak kami?tidak biasanya..." kata Kurenai.

" hn...biasanya kau ada maunya kalau mengajak kami seperti ini..." sambung Asuma.

" aku tidak bisa mengurus anak – anak ini sendirian..." jawab Kakashi.

" lalu kami?" tanya Rin yang menunjuk dirinya dan Obito.

" kau tenaga medisnya, dan Obito dia juga ikut mengamati anak – anak..."

" aku yakin ada alasan lain..." kata Asuma.

" haruskah kau curiga seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Asuma. Kakashi pun menghela nafasnya.

" tidak baik menyimpan rahasia sendirian...dan tidak baik juga menanggungnya sendirian..." kata Kurenai.

" baiklah...aku punya firasat buruk dari kemaren...semenjak Ryuji mendatangiku...'" Kakashi akhirnya.

" Ryuji?Adiknya Yumi-Chan?bukankah dia?"

" yaaa dia memang membenciku. Kami bertemu..."

" itu menjelaskan kenapa wajahmu babak belur..." kata Asuma yang membuat Kakashi mendengus.

" intinya...dia akan kembali, tapi aku tidak tau kapan. Dan dia sepertinya mengincar salah satu siswiku...Haruno Sakura..." kata Kakashi lagi.

" kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Rin.

" entahlah...maka dari itu aku membutuhkan kalian mengawasi mereka semua..." kata Kakashi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _In Other Place_**

.

.

" mereka sudah datang...aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar si Hatake itu..." kata salah satu pria.

" sabarlah Itachi...rencananya akan kita jalankan besok..." kata pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna oranye.

" hn...Pain benar...kita butuh pancingan supaya Si Hatake itu datang ke sini..." kata Pria dengan rambut cokelat yang agak menutupi sebelah matanya.

" heyyy Ryuji-Nii...kalian akan menangkap si Pinky itu kan?aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membebri pelajaran kepada anak itu..." kata seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengan Pain.

" hn...terserah kau saja tentang si Pinky itu Kiara, yang pasti si Hatake itu harus datang ke sini..." kata Ryuji dengan senyuman jahatnya.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING...**_

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENT..  
IF YOU WANT..._**


	14. CHAPTER 14

Festival musim dingin pun tiba. Para murid tengah bersiap menuju festival. Kakashi sudah keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan kemeja putih dan jaket tebal berwrna hitam. Kakashi menunggu yang lain keluar.  
" Sensei..." Kakashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

" ahhh Haruno..." kata Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum melihat Senseinya.

" aku baru melihat jaketmu..." kata Kakashi sambil melihat jaket berwarna merah muda.

" aku baru memakainya sekarang..." kata Sakura. keduanya terdiam sebentar.

.

.

" jadi, mana temanmu yang lain?" tanya Kakashi.

" mereka akan segera keluar..."

" baguslah, kalian pasti tidak akan mau ketinggalan festival ini..." kata Kakashi. setelah beberapa lama, para murid keluar menuju lobi hotel.

" semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Kakashi. Dan semua menjawab 'sudah'.

" kalau begitu kita berangkat..." kata Kakashi. Para murid pun berjalan menuju ke bus, sementara Kakashi menuju ke mobilnya.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di tujuan. Memang ramai di sana. Lampu berkelap – kelip, jajanan hangat—dan pasti aka didatangi Chouji, beberapa permainan, membuat para murid langsung berpencar. Kakashi pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ya sudahlah, ini kan liburan mereka juga. Kakashi pun memilih berjalan santai sambil melihat hal yang menarik di festival. Sampai matanya beralih kepada sebuah toko.  
" ahhh anak muda...apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang bapak yang keluar dari toko.

" aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat saja..." jawab Kakashi.

" silahkan. Hmmmm biar kutebak, kembang api?" tnaya Bapak itu.

" ya, mungkin akan menyenangkan ketika menyalakannya saat festival..." kata Kakashi.

" itu memang benar, biasanya mereka menyalakan kembang api dengan keluarga, teman bahkan kekasih..."

" saya pilih yang ini..." kata Kakashi sambil memegang sebuah kembang api.

" baiklah..." Bapak itu pun membungkuskan kembang api milik Kakashi dan menerima uangnya.

" anak muda, kau akan menyalakan kembang api dengan siapa?" tanya bapak itu. Kakashi pun berpikir, terlintas nama Sakura di benak Kakashi.

" entahlah, tapi aku tau sudah tau siapa yang akan menemaniku..." Kakashi pun sedikit membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan bapak itu.

.

.

Kakashi pun berjalan mencari keberadaan Sakura.  
" ahh Ino..." Kakakshi pun mempercepat langkahnya mendatangi Ino.

" ada apa Sensei?"

" kau ada melihat Haruno?"

" aku tadi bersamanya, tapi sekarang tidak. Sensei tanya saja dengan Sasuke dan Naruto,..."

" ah, baiklah..." Kakshi pun kembali mencari kedua anak muridnya itu.

.

.

" Sasuke, Naruto apa Haruno bersama kalian?"

" kami juga sedang mencarinya..." jawab Sasuke.

" kami bahkan mau bertanya dengan Sensei..." sambung Naruto.

" kenapa tidak di telpon saja?" kata Sasuke mengusulkan.

" biar aku yang telpon..." kata Kakashi yang langsung mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

Saat sudah tersambung Kakashi langsung berbicara.  
" Haruno, kau ada di mana kami-..."

 _" akhirnya kau menelpon..."_ jawab seorang laki – laki dengan suara berat.

" Pain..." Kata Kakashi dengan suara rendah. Ia pun menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke, yang membuat keduanya bingung.

" apa maumu?dan di mana Haruno?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara mengancam.

 _" simple, kami hanya mau dirimu. Oh, dan jangan khawatir, muridmu ini aman bersama kami..."_

 _" Sensei..."_ lirih Sakura dari sambungan telpon.

" Haruno..."

 _" datanglah ke pabrik tua, jika tidak datang...kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihat murid kesayanganmu lagi..."_ dengan ancaman itu, sambungan telpon langsung terputus. Kakashi pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ada Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang terkepal.

" Sensei...Sakura-Chan...apa Sakura-Chan diculik?" tanya Nruto menahan amarahnya.

" akan kupastikan dia aman..."

" biarkan kami ikut..." kata Sasuke.

" tidak! Tidak bisaa...aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian terlibat masalah ini, apalagi kalau kalian sampai terluka..."

"tapi..."

" tidak ada tapi Naruto..." Kakashi langsung pergi dari hadapan kedua muridnya.

" kita harus memberitahu yang lainnya, termasuk Obito-Nii..."

.

.

Kakashi dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi mengendarai mobilnya. Pikirannya hanya satu. Keselamatan Sakura. dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terluka. Dia tidak mau.

.

.

" Obiti-Nii..." paggil Naruto.

" ada apa?"

" Sakura-Chan...Sakura-Chan diculik..." kata Naruto.

" yang benar saja?" kata Obito setengah tidak percaya.

" kami tidak bohong..."

" di mana Kakashi?" tanya Obito serius.

" ummm Sensei...pergi...sendirian"

" baka...seharusnya dia tidak pergi sendirian..."  
Obito mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melacak nomor Sakura.  
" pabrik tua..." gumam Obito.

" kalian pergilah ke penginapan, akan ku beritahu Kurenai Sensei, dan Asuma Sensei..." kata Obito.

.

.

" ada apa?" tanya Rin yang baru saja tiba setelah membeli manisan.

" tidak hanya sa-..."

" Sakura-Chan dan Kakashi Sensei dalam bahaya..." manisan yang tadi dipegang Rin pun terjatuh dari tangannya setelah ia mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

" Obito...di mana Sakura dan Kakashi sekarang?" tanya Rin.

" pabrik tua..."

" kita harus segera ke sana...kau tau betapa bodohnya anak itu...dan kalian anak – anak kembali ke penginapan..."  
Rin pun menarik tangan Obito untuk segera menuju ke mobil.

.

.

" heyyy kalian...segera kembali ke bus...aku mendapat pesan dari Obito untuk membawa kalian ke penginapan..." kata Asuma.

" tapi kami juga mau-..."

" tidak bisa Naruto...ini terlalu berbahaya..." kata Kurenai lagi.

" baiklah...kami akan kembali ke penginapan..." kata Sasuke.

.

.

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gedung pabrik tua yang cukup besar. Kakashi dengan langkah pasti berjalan masuk. Beebrapa langkah, sudah terlihat cahaya dari api dan beberapa lampu.  
" akhirnya kau datang juga..." kata Pain dengan seringai di wajahnya.

.

.

" siall...ku harap kita tepat waktu..." kata Obito.

" kau sudah memanggil bantuan kan?" tanya Rin yang duduk di sebelah Obito.

" tenang saja, aku sudah mengurusnya..."

" sebaikanya aku juga menelpon ambulans..."

.

.

" hey Naruto, Sasuke...katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi..." kata Kiba. Memang para murid kebingungan melihat wajah muram dai Naruto Sasuke.

" heyy Forehead mana?" tanya Ino.

" Sakura-Chan di culik..." pernyataan Naruto membuat semua orang dalam bus kaget.

" heyyy kau jangan bercanda..."kta Ten Ten.

" ini tidak lucu Naruto..." kta Neji.

" kami tidak main – main...sekarang Kakashi Sensei sedang menyelamatkan Sakura..." kata Sasuke.

" Sensei sendirian?" tanya Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Shikamaru pun meggumamkan kata 'Sensei bodoh'.

" paman...paman tau pabrik tua di sini tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

" iya..."

" kalau begitu bisa antar kami ke sana?" tanya Naruto.

" untuk apa?di sana tidak orang..."

" untuk menyelamatkan teman kami..."

.

.

Asuma dan Kurenai, yang terpksa kembali ke penginapan masih memikirkan keadaan Kakashi dan Sakura. Kurenai pun menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah kaca spion. Matanya melebar ketika melihat jalan bus menuju ke arah yang berlawanan arah dari penginapan.  
" ASUMA! BUSNYA!" teriak Kurenai. Asuma pun melihat ke arah kaca spion dan segera menginjak rem lalu membalikkan arah mobilnya.

" dasarrrr anak – anak keras kepala..."

.

.

Mereka semua menuju ke tempat tujuan yang sama, memikirka hal yang sama. Keselamatan Sakura dan Kakashi.  
 _' dasar Sensei bodoh...'_

 **TBC...**


	15. CHAPTER 15

" akhirnya kau datang juga..." Kakashi dengan santai berjalan mendekati Pain. Ia sudah melihat anak buah Pain mulai mengepungnya. Sekitar 15 sampai 20 orang.

" di mana Haruno?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa basi.

" kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri mengingat pertemuan terakhir kita..." kata Ryuji dengan nada meremehkan.  
Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia tak suka. " kali ini kau sudah kelewatan batas, Ryuji...". Pain melihat ke arah anak buahnya dan mengangguk.

.

.

Salah satu anak buah Pain menerjang Kakashi dengan pukulan namun dEngan muda di tangkis dengan itu, perkelahian tak terelakkan. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan ke arah Kakashi, namun pria itu masih mampu menangkisnya.

.

.

" ternyata kau hebat juga..." kata seseorang Itachi dengan suara nyaring, yang membuat perkelahian berhenti. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi. Dan matanya melebar ketika melihat Sakura disampingnya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan terikat ke belakang dan badannya juga yang diliitkan tali.

.

.

Sakura pun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Kakashi, di tengah anak buah Pain, dengan baju yang sudah kotor. Sakura pun berusaha memanggil Kakashi, namun tentu tidak bisa, karena mulutnya diikat dengan kain.

.

.

Kakashi ingin berlari mendatangi Sakura, tapi...  
" ahhh, mendekat...dan kau tau akibatnya..." kata Itachi dengan menyeringai sambil memegang sebilah pisau dekat dengan leher Sakura. Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Ia takut Sakura terluka.

" aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sensei benar – benar datang..." kata seorang gadis.

" jadi kau?" kata Kakashi yang mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah Kiara.  
Kiara mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menjambak rambutnya. " ini karena si Pinky ini, Sensei..." Kakashi yang melihat perlakuan Kiara, ingin segera menuju ke tempat Sakura. namun belum sempat ia berlari, salah satu anak buah Pain memukulnya dari belakang menggunakan tongkat bisbol. Kaakshi jatuh tersungkur dan membuat Sakura memberontak ingin melepaskan diri.

.

.

Kakashi berusaha berdiri, namun usahanya hanya mendapat tendangan dari salah satu anak buah Pain. Kakashi hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit. Ia kembali mencoba berdiri. Namun serangan kembali muncul. Walaupun Kakashi masih bisa menghadangnya, namun kewaspadaannya berkurang. Salah satu anak buah Pain mengunci kedua lengan Kakashi dari belakang. Sementara yang lain memukuli Kakashi di wajah dan perutnya. Satu pukulan telak ke pipi kanan Kakashi, membuat ia jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

Sakura menyaksikan itu semua. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Ia hanya bisa menahan tangiannya, melihat Senseinya tidak berdaya.  
" aku tidak menyangka kalau dia selemah ini..."kata Itachi dengan nada meremehkan.

" hnnn...sudah kubilang dia itu lemah..." kata Ryuji.

.

.

Sementara Kakashi mencoba berdiri, namun anak buah Pain kembali mengepungnya. Salah satu anak buah Pain kembali melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut Kakashi membuat ia terbaring ke tanah. Langsung saja anak buah yang lain menendangi Kakashi tanpa ampun, bahkan ada yang memukulinya memakai tongkat bisbol.

.

.

" cukupp..." kata Pain yang membuat aksi pemukulan berhenti. Kakashi hanya terbatuk mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dengan mata kirinya yang lebam parah, Kakashi hanya bisamelihat ke arah Sakura mengguakan mata kanannya. ia melihat gadis itu menangis.  
 _' kumohon...jangan menangis...'_  
Kakashi berusaha untuk berdiri. Belum sempat Kakashi berdiri, salah satu anak buah Pain menarik paksa rambut Kakashi sampai ia dalam posisi berlutut. Kedua orang lainnya datang menahan kedua tangan Kakashi. Guru itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia kehabisan tenaga. Pain dan Ryuji pun maju mendatangi Kakashi.

.

.

Kiara yang dari tadi di sebelah Sakura membuka penutup mulutnya.  
" SENSEI!"

" apa ini yang kau bilang Sensei?" tanya Pain sambil menarik rambut Kakashi agar ia dapat melihat Sakura.

" iyaaa!dia Senseiku!"

" kau sangat tidak beruntung, punya Sensei lemah sepertinya..." kata Kiara di telinga Sakura.

" Haruno...ini salahku..." lirih Kakashi.

" Sensei..."

" seharusnya kau tidak terlibat masalah ini..."

" kau sudah dengar kan katanya? Dia yang menyebabkan kau di sini..." kata Ryuji.

" seharusnya Sensei tidak ke sini..." kata Sakura.

.

.

" sekarang kita sudah bersenang – senang dengan si Sensei itu, sekarang kita bisa bersenang – senang dengan si Pinky ..." kata Itachi.

" kau benar...ini tidak boleh dilewatkan..' jawab Pain dengan seringai.

" heyy...lakukan apapun padaku...asalkan jangan sentuh dia..." kata Kakashi. Ryuji pun menedang dan memukulnya.

" kau nikmati saja pertunjukkannnya..."

 _._

 _._

 _BANGGGG!_

.

.

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat semua orang yang ada dalam pabrik itu terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.  
" berhenti di tempat kalian..."

" angkat tangan!sekarang!" segerombol polisi lengkap dengan senjatanya, datang! Semua orang pun menyerah. Kedua orang yang menahan Kakashi pun melepaskan Kakashi dan menaruh tangannya di belakang.

.

.

" Kakashi!" suara Obito dan Rin. Mereka berdua mendatangi Kakashi, melihat dia terbaring setengah tak berdaya.

" BAKA, BAKA, BAKAKASHI..." kata Rin kesal.

" SUDAH KUBILANG! JANGAN BERTINDAK SENDIRI!" KATA Obito dengan ekspresi marahnya.

" Haruno..." Kakahi tidak memedulikan omelan kedua temannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pincang menuju ke arah Sakura.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat Kakashi yang sdah terluka parah, berjalan ke arahnya dengan pincang. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar, ketika Kakashi berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya.

.

.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit, Kakashi berusaha membuka ikatan tali yang melilit Sakura. Ketika sudah terbuka, Sakura langsung memeluk Kakashi. Memang terasa sakit, namun saat ini ia juga memerlukan pelukan Sakura.  
" Sensei bodoh...bukankah Sensei berjanji untuk tidak terluka..." kata Sakura sambil menangis yang masih memeluk Kakashi.

" maafkan aku..."

" baka Sensei..." mereka terus berpelukan, seakan dunia ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan diri.

.

.

Sakura menatap wajah Senseinya yang dipenuhi luka lebam.  
" lihat kan...wajah Sensei jadi rusak..." Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar komentar Sakura.

" sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini ". Kata Kakashi. Sakura pun membantu Kakashi berdiri, dan juga menopang Kakashi untuk berjalan.

.

.

" Kakashi Sensei..." teriak seseorang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

" Naruto?dan...teman – teman?" kata Sakura yang melihat temanya berdatangan. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Obito.

" aku sudah menyuruh mereka pulang, merekanya saja yang keras kepala..." kata Obito berusaha membela diri.

" apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi santai.

" apa Sensei tau?Sensei itu membuat kami khawatir...kenapa Sensei datang sendirian?" tanya Ino.

" hn...seharusanya Sensei juga bilang dengan kami..." kata Shino.

" aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas kalian semua..."

" dan kami juga bisa menjaga diri kami..." jawab Neji.

.

.

" KAKASHI..." teriak seorang wanita bernama Kurenai.

" heyyyy kalian anak – anak, apa kalian sudah gila?sudah kubilnag untuk kembali ke penginapan" kata Asuma dengan nada marah.

" kami khawatir dengan Kakashi Sensei..." jawab Shikamaru datar, yahh sedikit dengan nada khawatir.

.

.

Sasuke yang juga ikut datang, melihat ke arah Itachi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan kakaknya. Ia langsung membuang pandangannya dari Itachi. Itachi marah. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke direbut oleh orang lain. Ia ingin Sasuke terus mengikuti jejaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi menyerang polisi yang akan memborgolnya. Itachi berlari ke arah Kakashi dan Sakura sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam saku celananya.  
 _._

 _._

 _'_ _dia penyebab segalanya...'_

.

.

Sasuke melihat Itachi berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sakura yang bersiap menusukkan pisa itu ke arah Sakura.  
" SAKURA AWASSSS!"  
Sakura hanya bisa melihat ke arahnya. Ia terpaku terkejut. Sakura pun menutup matanya pasrah akan apa yang akan terjai nanti.

 _._

 _._

 _Stabbbbb...(entah bagaimana bunyinya)_

.

.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, ia bingung karena tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya rasa, hangat. Ia mengadah dan melihat Kakashi sedang memelukanya, lagi.  
" Sensei!" jerit Hinata. Sakura bingung, namun ia merasa tubuh Kakashi bergetar.  
 _'apa ini?'_ Sakura melihat tanganya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Mata Sakura sukses melebar.  
" Se-sensei...?"

 _ **TBC...**_


	16. CHAPTER 16

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...  
_ gelap adalah yang dilihat Kakashi saat ini. ia hanya bisa mendengar sayup – sayup suara mesin di sampingnya. Perlahan, ia berusaha membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dinding berwarna putih, yang kedua adalah selang infus di samping kanannya.

.

.

Ada rasa hangat menjalar di lengan kirinya. Dengan perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah kiri. Ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pink tertidur di smapingnya. Gadis itu tampak berantakan, dengan rambutnya yang acak – acakan. Haruno Sakura, yang sudah menunggu Kakashi sadar semenjak ia dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat anak muridnya ini. perasaan hangat muncul dalam hati Kakashi ketika merasakan embusan hangat nafas Sakura. dengan hati – hati, Kakashi menggerakkan tangan kirinya, ia menggeser helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, wajah damai Sakura. tangan Kakashi beralih mengelus pipi lembut Sakura. senyuman pun terlukis di wajah Kakashi.  
 _'syukurlah dia tidak apa – apa...'_

.

.

Merasa ada sesuatu menyentuhnya, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Tatapannya terfokus kepada tatapan Kakashi yang juga menatapnya balik. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Sakura melihat bola mata hitam abu – abu milik Kakashi. Sentuhan Kakashi masih dapat ia rasakan, seakan ia tidak mau sentuhan itu berakhir.  
 _' sentuhan Sensei sangat lembut dan...hangat...'_

.

.

" ah...Sensei...kau sudah bangun..." kata Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya tadi. Kakashi yang tadi masih menyentuh pipi Sakura segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari pipi Sakura.

" ahh...yaaa...kau, kenapa tidur di sini?" tanya Kakashi yang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

" ahh aku ketiduran di sini..." kata sakura sambil tertawa kikuk.

" jadi berapa lama aku di sini?" belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, terdengar pintu ruangan digeser dan memunculkan sosok Rin yang lengkap dengan baju dokternya.

.

.

" kau di sini sudah dua hari..." kata Rin dengan wajah datarnya.

" ahhh...kurasa aku akan keluar sebentar Sensei..." kata Sakura yang merasakan aura Rin yang...ingin membunuh Kakashi karena sudah membuatnya khawatir.  
 _'habislah aku...'_ pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

.

.

" ah begitu yaa..." respon Kakashi.

" kau tidak sadar selama dua hari!dan itu adalah responmnu?!" tanya Rin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

" tapi sekarang aku sudah bangun...dan aku baik – baik saja.." jawab Kakashi.

" tulang rusuk mengalami retak akibat benturan. Banyak luka gores dan lebam di tubuhmu, dan yanng paling parah itu lebam di wajah. Kau bahkan belum bisa membuka mata kirimu karena masih bengkak. Luka tusuk di perutmu nyaris terkena infeksi. Dan kau beruntung pisau itu tidak terkena organ vitalmu!dan sekarang kau bilang dirimu baik – baik saja?" jelas Rin panjang lebar.

"setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas..." jawab Kakashi lagi.  
Rin pun menghelan nafasnya. Kali ini ia menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan lembut " kau tau kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Bakashi...bahkan Sakura pun selalu di sampingmu sejak kemarin..."

" sakura ya?dia tidak terluka kan?" tanya Kakashi.

" tidak...dia baik – baik saja..." jawab Rin.

" baguslah..."

.

.

" kau tau, dia sepertinya menyukaimu..." kata Rin yang membuat Kakashi kebingungan.

" kau pasti bercanda kan?"

" aku tidak bercanda. Itu terlihat jelas. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu...dan tatapan anak itu berbeda saat ia menatapmu dan saat ia menatap teman – temannya...tatapan yang hanya ditujukan bagi orang yang sangat spesial..."  
kata Rin menjelaskan.

" mana mungkin ia akan menyukaiku...aku adalah gurunya..."

" dan itu bukan alasan untuk dia tidak menyukaimu..." jawab Rin lagi.

" aku jauh lebih tua darinya..."

" usia bukan jadi penghalang untuk kalian saling mencintai..." jawaban terakhir Rin membuat Kakashi terdiam.

_,,_

Setelah seminggu berada di rumah sakit, Kakashi diijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kakashi bersama Obito dan Sakura langsung menuju ke rumah Kakashi.

.

.

" akhirnya aku berada di rumah..." kata Kakashi seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" makanya kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi kalau tidak mau masuk rumah sakit..." kata Obito.

" dengar tuh kata Obito-Nii..." sambung Sakura.

" yaaa...aku tau..." Kakashi pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju

" nahh...aku pergi dulu...Sakura-Chan, jaga Kakashi ya! Ja ne..." Obit pergi dari rumah Kakashi setelah berpamitan denan mereka.

" baiklah Obito-Nii..." jawab Sakura.

.

.

Sakura pergi ke dapur Kakshi. Ia menyiapkan makanan untuk Kakashi dan dirinya sendiri, karena mereka belum makan malam.  
" Sensei...ayo makan..." panggil Sakura. setelah beberapa lama menunggu tidak ada respon dari Kakashi, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Saat Sakura masuk ke kamar Kakashi, ia menemukan pria itu tertidur di kasur. Sakura hanya menggelenkan kepalanya. Ia mendekati ranjang Kakashi dan duduk di samping pria yang sedang tertidur itu. Sakura berusaha membangunkan Kaksahi namun sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Kakashi.  
 _' Sensei pasti kelelahan...'_

.

.

Sakua pun memandangi wajah Kakashi yang tengah pulas tertidur. Sakura merasa sedih ketika melihat beberapa luka dan lebam yang mengering di wajah Senseinya. Ia mengelus salah satu luka di sudut mata Kaksahi dengan lembut.  
 _'ini semua salahku...'_

.

.

" Seharusnya Sensei tidak datang waktu itu..." kata sakura yang masih membelai wajah Kakashi.

" aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sensei...aku sangat takut...takut kalau Sensei tidak akan bangun lagi..." Sakura menggeser sedikit rambut yang menutup wajah Kakashi.

" aku tidak ingin lagi...Sensei terluka karena melindungiku..." Sakura menghentkan belaiannya.

" Sensei hanya perlu tau satu hal..." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kakashi.

" aku menyukai Sensei...tidak...lebih tepatnya aku mencintai Sensei..." Sakura pun mengecup dahi Kakashi setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tadi. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Kakashi dan kembali menuju dapur.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sensei hanya perlu tau satu hal_ _,_ _aku menyukai Sensei...tidak...lebih tepatnya aku mencintai Sensei..."_ kata – kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Kakashi. Ia sebenarnya sudah bangun ketika Sakura membali wajahnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk terus memejamkan matanya...merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Sakura. dengan perasaan bergejolak Kakashi turun ke bawah dan mendatangi Sakura.

.

.

" ahhh...akhirnya Sensei bangun juga..." kata Sakura saat melihat Kakashi yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

" nahh sekarang Sensei harus makan..." kata Sakura yang juga duduk tepat di depan Kakashi. Sakura pun memulai acara makannya, sementara Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura.

.

.

Sakura yang dari tadi merasa di pandangi pun menghentikan acara makannya.  
" ada apa?kenapa Sensei memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.  
Kakashi pun tersadar dan berdehem kecil " tidak ada...lanjutkan saja makanmu..."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kakashi dan Sakura duduk di sofa sambil menonton film.  
" Haruno..." merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

" ummmm...apa kau sibuk tanggal 31 desember nanti?" tanya Kakashi.

" tidak, kenapa?"

" uhh...aku ingin mengajakmu ke festival...sekalian merayakan tahun baru...itupun kalau kau mau..."

"hmmmm...aku mau, lagipula bosan di rumah..."

" kau yakin mau?tidak ada janji dengan temanmu?"

" tentu saja...aku sudah terlalu sering jalan dengan teman – teman...sekali – kali aku jalan dengan Sensei..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kakashi pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke televisi. Perasaan senang menyelimuti kedua orang tersebut.

 _ **TBC...**_


	17. CHAPTER 17

Malam hari di kota Konoha penuh dengan kelap – kelip lampu yang menghiasi pepohonan. Jalanan juga di penuhi oleh mobil dan juga para pejalan kaki. Bau makanan juga tercium semerbak. Ya, semua orang sibuk ingin merayakan pergantian tahun.

.

.

Kakashi melihat dirinya di cermin. Seorang pria yang memakai syal merah, jaket tebal berwarna abu – abu dan sarung tangan cokelat tua. Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat melihat jam tangannya. Jam 8 malam. Saatnya menjemput seseorang. Ia pergi keluar rumahnya, tepatnya pergi ke seberang rumahnya. Diketoknya pntu rmah teresebut. Ia mendegar langkah kaki mendekat, dan...

.

.

" Sensei..." sapa Sakura dengan senyumannya.

" kau sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya.

" iya..."jawab Sakura.

" kalau begitu ayo..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia pun megunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi bersama Kakashi.

" pegang tanganku...aku tidak mau kau hilang di kerumunan banyak orang..." kata Kakshi samibl memegang tangan Sakura.

.

.

Perlakuan dari Senseinya membuat Sakura sempat menegang dan merona. Ia terlalu senang dan gugup, tak terkecuali juga dengan Kakashi. Tak beberapa lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat festival. Di sana banyak sekali permainan yang membuat mata Sakura berbinar – biar. Ia menarik tangan Kakashi untuk mencoba semua permainan yang ada di festival tersebut.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain, keduanya pergi mencari cemilan untuk mengganjal lapar. Tidak lupa jugamereka membeli kembang api.  
" Sensei...ayo kita ke atas sana..." ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat yang agak jauh dari area festival.

" kenapa tiak di sekitar sini saja elihat kembang apinya?di sana kan jauh..."

" ishhh di situ pemandangan kembang apinya lebih bagus...ayo!" Sakura pun kembali menarik paksa tangan Kakashi. Yang ditarik hanya menggeleng pasrah,namun terlukis senyim di wajah Kakashi.  
 _' dasar anak ini...'_

.

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. tempat itu memang sepi, namun memang tempat yang tepat untuk melihat kembang api di acara tahun baru nanti.  
" sebentar lagi jam 12..." kata Sakura.

" kalau begitu kita hidupkan dulu kembang apinya..." saran Kakashi yang disetujui oleh Sakura. mereka mulai menancapkan kembang api tersebut ke tanah, lalu membakarnya. Mereka pun duduk di dekat kembang api tersebut. Cahaya dari kembang api tersebut pun menerangi keduanya yang kini saling berhadapan.

.

.

Sakura memandang Kakashi, dan Kakashi memandang Sakura. keduanya sama - sama terdiam saling bertatapan, tatapan yang bahkan mereka tidak tau apa artinya.  
" Sensei..." " Haruno..." kata kedua orang tersebut bersamaan.

" Sensei duluan..."

" kau saja duluan..."

" um...aku penasaran, kenapa Sensei memanggilku dengan margaku?kenapa tidak panggil aku 'sakura' saja?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi sempat terdiam sebentar memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

" uhhhh...karena..." Kaksahi menghela nafasnya, ia segera mendekat ke arah Sakura, dan...  
 _cup...  
_ satu kecupan manis dilakukan Kakashi tepat di bibir Sakura dan membuat gadis itu merona.

" karena awalnya, kau itu hanyalah muridku yang cerewet dan tidak hebat dalam matematika...tapi lama – lama aku melihat sesuatu dalam dirimu, dan sesuatu itu mengingatkanku tentang perasaan yang berusaha kulupakan...perasaan jatuh cinta..." kata Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya.

.

.

Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan Kakashi, mendekat ke arahnya.  
" awalnya aku membenci Sensei. Karena Sensei menyebalkan, jutek dan selalu memikirkan tentang matematika...tapi setelah aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Sensei, aku baru tau Sensei itu orang yang lembut bahkan peduli dengan kami...dan tanpa sadar aku mulai menyukai Sensei...lebih tepatnya aku mulai mencintai Sensei..." Kakashi terdiam. Ia tidak mempunyai kata – kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya.

.

.

keduanya mendekat,dengan perlahan Kakashi mencium lembut bibir Sakura. yang menerima ciuman hanya menutup matanya menerima ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya.  
" _aishiteru yo..._ Sakura..." kata Kakashi dengan tanganya yang masih memegang pipi Sakura.  
" _aishiteru yo..._ Sensei..." saat Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya, kembang api bermunculan menghiasi langit Konoha. Mereka tersenyum sambil menatap kembang api yang menyinari langit gelap Konoha. Mereka lalu bertatapan dan saling menampilkan senyum indah.

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _Sensei itu orang yang jutek, keras kepala, menyebalkan...tapi anehnya, Sensei itu orang yang lembut, peduli denganku...dan itu membuatku jatuh cinta dengan Sensei...'_

 _._

 _._

 _Haruno Sakura...pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tau kau itu orang yang cerewet dan juga keras kepala...tapi anehnya, hanya kau yang mampu membuatku memngingat perasaan yang sudah kulupakan...perasaan ingin memiliki, perasaan ingin jatuh cinta...'_

 **END...**

 **FINALLY ENDING...**

 **TERIMA KASIH BAGI PARA READER YANG SUDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI. MOHON MAAF KARENA DALAM CERITA INI MASIH BANYAK TYPO DAN JUGA ENDING YANG MUNGKIN KURANG MEMUASKAN.**

 **PERTAMA, CERITA INI AKAN MEMILIKI EPILOG. SO, STAY TUNE.**

 **KEDUA, SAYA SEDANG MENULIS CERITA BARU, DAN YANG PASTI MASIH TENTANG KAKASHI...JUDULNYA " SAY HEY, SAY GOODBYE".**

 **BAGI YANG MASIH BERMINAT MEMBACA CERITA SAYA, BOLEH DI TUNGGU DEH...HIHIHI**


	18. EPILOG

_Tettttt...tettttt...tettttttt...  
_ Sakura menggeliat menggeurutu sambil mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia segera menemukan handphonenya yang membunyikan alarm tersebut dan segera mematikannya. Dilihatnya ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya tersebut. matanya sakura sukses melebar.  
" TIDAKKKK!AKU TELAT LAGI!" Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya untuk bersiap – siap. Dengan langkah terburu – buru, Sakura berlari keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya dan menyiapkan bukunya. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura segera berlari keluar dari rumah dan berlari menuju halte bus. Namun saat sampai di sana busnya sudah pergi duluan, dan terpakasa Sakura harus kembali berlari menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

Sakura sampai di depan kelasnya dengan nafas terengah – engah. Ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kelas.  
 _srekkk...  
_ sontak saja seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu melihat ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh Sakura.  
" ahhh Nona Haruno...aku barusan membicarakanmu tadi..." kata guru berambut perak yang sedang memegang buku absen.

" Sensei...aku...maaf..." kata Sakura terbata – bata.

" kalau begitu tunggu di luar sampai aku menyuruhmu masuk..." kata Kakashi, guru berambut perak tersebut. Sakura pun tertunduk pasrah. Ia segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

.

.

" argghhh kenapa harus telat di pelajarannya Sensei menyebalkan sih? Padahal aku cuman telat dikit..." Sakura pun mendengus dan kembali berbicara.

" sikap menyebalkannya bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali di awal tahun...dasar kejam...huh dia itu memang Sensei beruban yang sadis..."

" siapa yang kau bilang Sensei beruban dan sadis huh, Nona Haruno?" Suara baritone itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia perlahan membalikkan badannya ke arah Kakashi yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu kelas.

" ahhhh...sejak kapan Sensei di situ?" tanya Sakura gugup.

" sejak kau bilang aku Sensei menyebalkan..." kata Kakashi datar.

" anoooo...aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Sakura lagi.

" hmmm...kalau begitu temui aku saat pulang sekolah...sekarang kau masuk kelas...daripada kau ngomong tak jelas di luar sini..."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time skip_**

.

.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura segera membereskan peralatannya dan pergi menuju ke ruang guru. Saat ia masuk, ia mendapati sosok guru yang ia cari sedang memainkan laptopnya.  
" Sensei..." kata Sakura.

" akhirnya datang juga..." Kakashi pun bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari dalam ruang guru tersebut.

.

.

" Sensei...kenapa Sensei hobi menghukumku sih?" tanya Sakura saat melihat mereka sudah mulai menjauh dari area sekolah.

" karena kau memang salah Sakura..." kata Kakashi tanpa memandang Sakura. dan tanpa sadar juga Kakashi memegang erat tangan Sakura, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi dan segera pergi dari sekolah. Di dalam perjalanan hanya didominasi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.  
" ngomong – ngomong kita mau ke mana?ini bukan jalan pulang..." kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

" aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat..." kata Kakashi yang masih fokus menyetir. Sakura pun kembali diam dan hanya menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha yang sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

Mereka baru sampai di tempat tujuan saat hari sudah mulai malam. Yah tempatnya memang lumayan jauh dari sekolah, karena mereka sekarang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Sakura turun dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Kakashi. Sakura memandang pemandangan didepannya.  
" wahhh ternyata kota Konoha itu keren..." kata Sakura saat memandangi kelap – kelip kota Konoha.

" aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini untuk melihat pemandangan kota Konoha..." kata Sakura yang memandang Kakashi.

" hn...aku sering ke sini kalau aku bosan..." kata Kakashi.

" jadi apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura

" hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan...apa itu tidak boleh?" kata Kakashi.

" heyyy biasanya kalau kencan itu dibawa ke tempat yang romantis...kenapa kau membawaku pinggiran kota?" kata Sakura sewot.

" tapi kau menyukainya..." kata kakashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

.

.

" baiklah...kau menang tuan Hatake..." kata Sakura sambl mendorong pelan tubuh Kakashi agar menjauh darinya. Sakura langsung naik ke atas kap mobil Kakashi dan menatap langit Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan bintang – bintang. Kakashi langsung mengikuti Sakura naik ke atas kap mobilnya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi sambil menikmati hangatnya tubuh pria itu. Kakashi pun mendekap Sakura agar lebih medekat dengannya.  
" Sensei hangat...aku suka..." kata Sakura.

" hn...bersandar saja sepuasmu..." kata Kakashi. Sakura pun membuat dirinya nyaman dipelukan hangat sang Sensei. Mereka begitu menikmatinya, waktu yang dihabiskan hanya berdua saja.

" aku jarang berduaan dengan Sensei..." kata sakura lagi.

" aku juga..."

" makanya Sensei jangan sibuk terus..." kata Sakura.

" aku ini orang sibuk..kau tau kan?" kata Kakashi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

" yaa...terserah Sensei lah..." kata Sakura sedikit kesal.

" kau lucu saat wajahmu cemberut..." kata Kakashi dengan senyuman yang membuat Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" hmmpphhh..."  
 _' ahhhh gadis ini ngambek lagi...'_ pikir Kakashi.

.

.

Kakashi pun memegang bahu Sakura agar ia menghadap ke arahnya. Kakashi mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir lembut Sakura. gadis itu diam dan menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari sang Sensei. Keduanya melepaskan ciuman dan menatap satu sama lain.  
" masih ngambek?" tanya Kakashi.

" tidak, tapi aku ngantuk..." Sakura melompat dari atas kap mobil dan diikuti juga oleh Kakashi.

" baiklah...kita pulang..."kata Kakashi yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

" ne Sensei...mampir dulu beli takoyaki, aku lapar..." kata Sakura.

" baiklah Nona..." kata kakashi sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya senyuman yangmenghiasi wajah kedua orang tersebut.  
 _' aku beruntung memilikinya...'_

 _ **END...SELESAI...TAMAT...**_

 _ **JA NEEEE**_

 _ **TUNGGU CERITA SELANJUTNYA...**_

 ** _ **" SAY HEY, SAY GOODBYE"**_**


End file.
